A União dos Guerreiros
by Michele Shirou
Summary: Uma história de amor entre um soldado e uma guerreira, no tempo das amazonas. SS EThistória parada! se alguém quiser continuala, me peça que eu deixo o
1. Default Chapter

Oi!! Essa é minha primeira fic!! Nossa eu estou tão nervosa... Por favor me deixem reviews! Mas vamos ao que interessa... SCC e a lenda das amazonas não me pertencem, mas a história aqui passada é minha.  
  
A União dos Guerreiros  
  
Capítulo 1 O Pedido  
  
Shoran Li caminhava apressado pelos corredores do grande castelo imperial, sabia que algo de importante iria acontecer nessa reunião convocada as pressas. Ele odiava saber das coisas na última hora, e em outros tempos teria ignorado o chamado, mas não podia, não sendo um chamado que poderia decidir o futuro da guerra pela qual seu país, a China estava passando, não sendo ele um dos comandantes do exército do imperador. Ele chegou na sala de reuniões o observou os rostos apreensivos de seus colegas e superiores, todos sabiam que para ganhar a guerra contra os Hunos eles precisariam de ajuda, a questão era de quem? Se o exército chinês era considerado o melhor de todas as nações, a quem eles poderiam pedir ajuda, quem estaria a altura de ser chamado para participar da luta dos dois maiores exércitos do mundo? Ninguém naquela sala sabia da resposta para aquela pergunta, não até o imperador chegar e iniciar seu discurso: - Meus companheiros, nossa nação passa por uma guerra que sem ajuda não poderemos sair. Eu não precisarei lhes dizer o estado em que estão nossas terras, vocês vêem com seus próprios olhos. Devem se perguntar se existe saída para o problema em que nos metemos, a resposta é sim - nessa hora todos os comandantes do exército se surpreenderam, eles não imaginavam que existisse sua salvação, o pensamento de que algo poderia parar a guerra que destruiu plantações, famílias, vidas e sonhos era quase surreal - quero que saibam que eu já tinha essa solução há algum tempo, não lhes contei porque é uma medida extrema, mas não tenho mais escolha, muitas vidas já pereceram, e eu não quero ver meu povo sofrer mais. Shoran olhava tudo atento, era inconcebível que seu imperador já tivesse a solução da guerra há algum tempo e só lhes tivesse contado agora. Não que ele não gostasse da guerra. No fundo ele queria que a guerra se estendesse para sempre, assim ele nunca teria que voltar para casa e aturar suas irmãs e sua mãe falando que ele iria se casar com alguém do Clã Dong, aquele Clã só tinha mulheres que ele não suportava ficar na presença por mais de 5 minutos. Mas não podia negar que sofria ao ver seus parentes e amigos caírem no campo de batalha. O Imperador retomou a palavra: - Tenho certeza que a maioria aqui já ouviu a lenda das amazonas, mas para quem não a conhece ou não se lembre direito deixe-me lhes refrescar a memória. "Há muito tempo existe uma tribo de mulheres guerreiras, reza a lenda que essas mulheres são as melhores guerreiras do mundo, seu exército é praticamente imbatível, e suas garotas são treinadas para a guerra desde que nascem. Elas se consideram filhas do Cavalo, e é com cavalos que elas levam a vida. As mulheres tem rebanhos incríveis, milhares de cavalos e éguas até a onde a vista alcança. A religião delas é grega, mas elas não veneram os mesmos deuses que os gregos. Elas tem uma vida toda diferente da nossa, por exemplo, elas são nômades, e a cada cidade que passam, levam consigo garotinhas para ensinarem e fazerem sua tribo crescer. As amazonas são divididas em outras quatro castas, mas não vou lhes incomodar com isso". - Não conheço muito sobre as amazonas, a única coisa que eu sei é que elas não são uma lenda. E que hoje de manhã eu mandei 50 homens procurarem por elas e será com elas que nós ganharemos essa guerra. Depois do discurso do Imperador Ching Fa ninguém conseguiu abrir a boca. Todos estavam catatônicos com o fato que seu imperador estava contando com um bando de mulheres para vencer a guerra mais devastadora da história da China. Será que ele tinha caducado de vez? Ninguém se manifestou até o imperador sair da sala. Ninguém se manifestou depois que ele saiu da sala. Todos resolveram simplesmente ignorar essa informação. Todos tinham certeza de que não ia funcionar.  
  
_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_  
  
Uma amazona chamada Alcipe olhava a estepe. Ela tinha certeza que hoje chegaria a mensagem dos Céus que mudaria o rumo da vida de todas, mas de uma em especial a vida faria uma volta completa. O povo Livre, ou tal Kyrte como se autodenominavam as amazonas odiavam coisas novas, tanto que "netome" é a mesma palavra para "coisa nova" e para "mal" ou "coisa ruim" no dialeto das amazonas. Mas de qualquer jeito ela sentia que viria um pouco de netome para tal Kyrte nesses tempos. Ela estava divagando sobre seus pressentimentos quando viu. Dois cavaleiros vinham a galope. Um deles trazia uma bandeira, ela conhecia essa bandeira, era a bandeira de um império. Era a bandeira da China!  
  
_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_  
  
Os dois mensageiros olhavam assustados às mulheres na sua frente. Eles haviam viajado durante muitas semanas, haviam ouvido falar muito das poderosas amazonas, mas nada havia preparado eles para o que aconteceu quando eles chegaram... As amazonas tinham uma força e uma beleza incrível, suas roupas eram de couro de animais e algumas ainda tinham as cabeças de leopardos e ursos. Elas tinham uma aparência grotesca, mas ao mesmo tempo linda. Elas estavam esperando por eles com um conselho de campeãs já reunido. No conselho estavam: Hipólita, a rainha da paz; Antíope, a rainha da guerra; Eleutera, a primeira campeã; Alcipe "Égua Poderosa" e Melanipe "Égua Negra" as outras campeãs das amazonas; Febe, a "matadora de homens"; Euríbia, que matou um leopardo com as mãos desarmadas; Selene, a tradutora; Dejanira; Aristeia; Marpe; entre outras guerreiras. Os mensageiros foram chamados para explicar o que faziam ali. - Viemos em nome de nosso imperador, nosso país está passando por uma guerra pela qual não conseguiremos sobreviver sozinhos. Nossos inimigos são os hunos que sabemos serem inimigos de vocês também por isso pedimos ajuda.  
  
As amazonas ficaram quietas durante mais ou menos 15 minutos, algumas trocavam olhares, outras faziam sinais com as mãos, como se conseguissem se comunicar só com gestos. No final de tudo Selene disse aos mensageiros: - Não temos uma decisão ainda, nos dêem alguns dias para pensarmos em uma resposta, durante esse tempo vocês serão nossos convidados.  
  
_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_¨_  
  
As amazonas só podem ter amantes em grupo de 3, o laço triplo que chamam de trikona. O inferno, dizem elas, aceita qualquer uma das três no lugar da outra. Essa é a origem da bravura na batalha, crêem as amazonas, pois cada membro dessa união tripla pode dar sua vida para salvar a de sua companheira. Uma amazona para formalizar seu trikona tem de lutar, uma luta chamada anitome "a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar". Chutar, morder, arrancar olho, tudo é permitido. As mais velhas formam um círculo em volta das garotas que lutam, batendo o chicote em qualquer uma que perca branda em seu ataque. Depois de terminada a briga e sua memora, acreditam as amazonas, formam um elo tão resistente que nenhuma guerreira assim unida pode vir abandonar a outra. O anitome ocorre na vida das garotas por volta dos 8 ou 12 anos. Uma amazona faz parte de 3 trikonas, o primeiro é o Alto Trikona com outras 2 garotas de mais ou menos a sua idade, depois vem o trikona onde ela e mais outra garota são noviças e uma guerreira mais velha é como uma professora, e o último em que ela é a professora de outras 2 noviças.  
Sakura é uma guerreira de grande estima pelas Rainhas, por isso ela estava na reunião onde ouviram os mensageiros. Depois de tudo o que ela ouviu foi falar com suas companheiras de Alto trikona. Tomoyo e Meiling.  
- Isso é loucura! Nunca ouvi tamanho netome! As rainhas não podem aceitar uma coisa dessas. Imagine nós irmos para a China para ajudar um bando de porcos! É nojento! - Meiling estava realmente furiosa com o que acabou de ouvir.  
- Talvez não seja loucura Meiling. Todas sabemos que os Hunos são perigosos, talvez se formos agora além de conseguirmos acabar com os Hunos, nós podemos ganhar um grande aliado como a China. -Tomoyo sempre conseguia ver o lado bom das coisas...  
- Está louca Tomoyo! Eu não quero nem pensar em como eles vão nos tratar lá, aquele bando de porcos nunca vai reconhecer a superioridade das mulheres!  
- Mas Meiling o exército que ganhar vai comandar o mundo, e se a China ganhar e for nossa aliada, nosso prestígio com as outras nações triplicará! - Não sei garotas, ambas tem argumentos muito fortes, a única coisa na qual tenho certeza é que nossas rainhas farão a melhor escolha. - disse Sakura pondo fim na discussão das amigas.  
  
Sakura, Meiling e Tomoyo foram escolhidas para fazer parte de uma trikona por que nenhuma das três é filha direta de tal Kyrte. Elas foram pegas na viagem do povo ao oriente, e nenhuma delas foi dada de bom grado por suas famílias como normalmente acontece, elas tiveram que ser raptadas quando ainda nem tinham completado 1 ano de idade, agora ambas com 20 anos eram inseparáveis.  
  
_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_  
  
- Você acha que elas virão, Shoran? - Elas quem, Eriol? Shoran e Eriol se conheciam desde pequenos, viviam brigando, mas eram muito amigos. - Hora, Shoran as amazonas!  
- Não acredito que você ainda leva essa história a sério.  
- Mas é claro que levo!  
- Isso é loucura Eriol! Não acredito que você já tem 25 anos e ainda  
acredita nessa lenda estúpida.  
- Não é uma lenda Shoran, e eu acho que ela virão.  
- E eu acho que isso tudo é uma bobagem.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
A Rainha Hipólita se levantou diante tal Kyrte e disse: - Está decidido, nós responderemos ao chamado da China. Iremos ajudar o Imperador Ching Fa na guerra contra os Hunos.  
  
-----------------  
  
Bem gente, o que acharam do capitulo? Eu gostaria de dizer que os primeiros 2 ou 3 capítulos serão meio sem sal assim mesmo, mas os outros vão melhorar, e ficar maiores também. Queria deixar um beijo para Anna Li Kinomoto que me apoiou e para Carol que está revisando os meus erros de gramática. Muito obrigada para vocês duas, e não esqueçam de deixar reviews e fazer uma menina feliz! 


	2. A Viagem

Eu esqueci de dizer no cap passado, a cultura das amazonas escrita aqui foi tirada do livro " A Ultima Guerreira", poucas coisas foram alteradas para facilitar o entendimento e o desenvolvimento da historia. Eu aconselho todos a lerem esse livro que é maravilhoso.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
A viagem  
  
- Eu estou cansada! - resmunga Sakura.  
  
- Tu não és a única! - retruca Meiling bravamente.  
  
- Aí, vocês duas poderiam ficar sem reclamar e brigar durante pelo menos 20 minutos? -pode-se dizer que Tomoyo já está sem paciência...  
  
- Mas Tomoyo, nós estamos cavalgando faz 7 dias diretos! - Sakura fala fazendo cara de choro...  
  
- Sim, eu sei Sakura, e se você não reparou você está reclamando sobre a mesma coisa 7 dias diretos! - Tomoyo não demonstrou a mínima compaixão pela amante*  
  
- Concordo com a Sakura, não consigo acreditar que nós estamos viajando nessa urgência só para ajudar um bando de machões exploradores.  
  
- Chega Meiling, você pode até reclamar da viagem junto comigo, mas não fale sobre os motivos dessa viagem, se as Rainhas decidiram é por que é melhor para tal Kyrte, não acha Tomoyo? Tomoyo! - Mas a garota já não estava prestando atenção na briga das companheiras, elas haviam chegado no topo de um morro e como elas eram umas das últimas do último batalhão à frente podiam ver todas as guerreiras de tal Kyrte marchando. Era uma visão magnífica.  
  
Cerca de 20 mil guerreiras das diversas tribos de tal Kyrte - estavam cavalgando atrás das Rainhas da Guerra e da Paz. Fora os cavalos, que além das montarias das amazonas haviam mais milhares, alguns carregavam suprimentos e armas, outros estavam simplesmente soltos. (Nota da Autora: Sabem os exércitos do Senhor dos Anéis, é bem parecido, só que com mulheres ao invés de homens e alguns (centenas) de cavalos soltos, também separados em batalhões.) Tudo isso era lindo.  
  
* Vocês podem ver no capitulo anterior que as companheiras de Trikona são consideradas amantes, e algumas até se visitam durante a noite.  
  
_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_  
  
Selene, a tradutora que havia participado da reunião dos mensageiros do Imperador, havia sido mandada na frente, junto com os mensageiros para contar ao Imperador as decisões de tal Kyrte.  
  
A viagem com os homens foi realmente cômica no início... Eles não paravam de olhar para ela e quando ela olhava para eles, viravam a cabeça fingindo que não estavam olhando para a mulher. Ficaram nessa durante uns 4 ou 5 dias. Até que durante o acampamento à noite, os homens tomaram coragem e foram lá falar com Selene.  
  
- Olá! Me chamo Xiang Te.  
  
- Sou Selene.  
  
- E eu sou Fuuta Makaa - falou o outro se aproximando mais.  
  
Naquela noite nasceu uma amizade que nem os horrores da maior guerra da história, poderiam apagar...  
  
_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_  
  
Shoran e Eriol estavam treinando artes marciais, quer dizer, Li estava treinando artes marciais e Eriol estava treinando novas técnicas de incomodar o guerreiro...  
  
- Como você pode concordar com isso, Eriol?!  
  
- Concordando Shoran, eu simplesmente concordo que nós devemos ficar aqui, e não no campo de batalha, até que as amazonas dêem sinal.  
  
- Mas faz meses que os mensageiros foram mandados e nenhum até agora voltou, faz meses que nosso exército recuou e deixou tudo para os Hunos!  
  
- Veja bem Li, a viagem de ida e volta para a terra das amazonas deve ser longa, afinal, elas devem estar longe, então, elas ainda podem aparecer.  
  
- Não Eriol, elas não vão aparecer porque elas não existem, e tenho dito...  
  
Mas nesse momento Shoran foi interrompido por um soldado que chegou ofegante, dizendo:  
  
- Dois mensageiros voltaram, trazendo uma mulher!  
  
Os dois guerreiros mal tiveram tempo de trocar um olhar de espanto, e os dois saíram em disparada para o portão.  
  
Chegando lá eles viram uma multidão aglomerada em volta de dois mensageiros com vestes chinesas, um dos quais Shoran até reconheceu como sendo mensageiro de seu batalhão, e uma mulher.  
  
Ela usava roupa de couro e montava em um cavalo muito belo. Cabelo emaranhado, como se nunca tivesse visto um pente, e uma pose de soberania indescritível.  
  
Vendo que o embasbacado Shoran não iria se mexer e exercer seu lugar como comandante, Eriol tomou seu lugar.  
  
- Sejam Bem Vindos. - Hiragiisawa (NdA.: Não sei se é assim que se escreve) disse olhando inquisitoramente para a mulher e para os soldados.  
  
- Capitão Eriol, tenho a maior honra de dizer que achamos as amazonas e essa ao meu lado é Selene, que foi mandada conosco para falar com o Imperador.  
  
- Então vamos ao palácio. - Eriol disse não querendo estender aquela conversa na frente dos soldados. - Vamos Li! - Completou ele, tirando o homem de seu estado de torpor.  
  
Shoran os seguiu como se fosse um robô, ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido...  
  
***********  
  
Selene foi conduzida a um quarto de hóspedes do palácio, ganhou roupas nas quais ela não tocou, e comida que devorou.  
  
Depois de algum tempo ela foi levada a sala onde o Imperador a esperava. O homem que estava com ela e ficou com ela o tempo todo no quarto estava um tanto assustado, afinal ela não havia aberto a boca desde que entrara pelos portões reais. E foi com muito alivio que ele deixou a mulher nas mãos de Eriol, para que ele lhe mostrasse aonde o Imperador a aguardava.  
  
Eriol até que tentou extrair alguma palavra de Selene, mas foi em vão. Ela parecia muito concentrada na missão ou as suas governantes haviam lhe mandado falar somente com o Imperador.  
  
Foi um momento único quando as portas da sala real se abriram, dentro da sala estavam o Imperador e alguns membros do primeiro escalão da China (comandantes, conselheiro, e líderes de Clãs), de fora dela estava entrando Eriol, que mesmo sendo somente um capitão detinha muita estima do Imperador, e de seu comandante Shoran Li, e a amazona chamada Selene pelo que os mensageiros haviam dito.  
  
A amazona, não se apresentou para ninguém, aliás, nem olhou para ninguém que não fosse o Imperador. Com passos amplos e firmes se postou bem à frente de Ching Fa, e não se abaixou como é de costume para demonstrar que era inferior ao Imperador, ela somente encurvou um pouco a cabeça e logo levantou para demonstrar respeito, e para o espanto de todos os presentes o Imperador fez o mesmo.  
  
- Selene, meus mensageiros disseram que a senhorita traz uma mensagem para mim...  
  
- Eles não mentem senhor, venho pessoalmente vos dizer que meu povo, tal Kyrte, virá lhe proporcionar ajuda. Acredito que minhas irmãs já começaram a jornada e creio que elas chegaram dentro de 2 semanas.  
  
- Mas isso é maravilhoso! - exclamou o imperador.  
  
- Sim mas não é só isso, acredito que o Senhor não saiba da tradição de meu povo, que quando há a união com um outro povo, nós oferecemos a esse povo um de nossos trikonas...  
  
- Sei, as uniões triplas. - disse o Imperador interrompendo Selene.  
  
- Isso, as uniões triplas. Nós oferecemos a esse povo um de nossos trikonas e esperamos receber 3 guerreiros desse povo em troca. Isso não é para sempre, claro, somente o tempo em que durar a guerra. Como um modo de demonstrar confiança deixando vocês cuidarem de 3 de nossas guerreiras e vocês nos deixando cuidar de 3 guerreiros do seu exército.  
  
- Sim, claro que nós aceitaremos isso.  
  
- E se o senhor quiser, eu posso ensinar um pouco de amazoneum, nossa língua aos 3 garotos, porque as guerreiras escolhidas devem estar aprendendo um pouco de chinês.  
  
- Mas é claro, pode deixar que no máximo em 2 dias teremos os homens.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
- Irei mandar que tudo o que a senhorita desejar seja atendido durante sua estada aqui e, eu espero que ela seja bastante agradável.  
  
Com isso Selene curvou a cabeça novamente, e Imperador fez isso também dando assim por encerrada a conversa, Selene se dirigiu à saída, parou na porta e olhou Eriol perguntando com o olhar se ele iria com ela. E o capitão logo se postou ao lado da amazona para retornarem ao quarto.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Após 2 semanas de viagem Sakura foi chamada à barraca das Rainhas durante uma noite. Lá estavam as campeãs de sempre e, obviamente, as Rainhas Hipólita e Antiope.  
  
- Sakura creio que você não saiba porque foi chamada aqui, não é filha? - a Rainha da Paz começou.  
  
- Realmente eu não sei, senhora. - respondeu Sakura.  
  
- Você foi chamada porque será nomeada uma comandante para uma tarefa especial, querida. - Falou Antiope indo direto ao assunto.  
  
- Nossa, eu me sinto honrada - Sakura disse, com os olhos brilhando diante da possibilidade de ser uma comandante, mas então percebeu... - Que tarefa especial?  
  
- Você sabe da tradição de quando nos unimos a um outro povo - Antiope disse e Sakura confirmou com a cabeça - Bem o seu Alto Trikona foi o escolhido para ser entregue aos chineses.  
  
- Mas porque eu fui escolhida comandante? Tanto Meiling quanto Tomoyo são tão boas guerreiras quanto eu o sou. - falou Sakura demonstrando afeto pelas suas amigas.  
  
Nessa hora Antiope, Hipólita e Alcipe (a amazona que viu os mensageiros da china) trocaram olhares rapidamente antes de Hipólita dizer:  
  
- Bem, filha, todas nós sabemos do Temperamento estourado da menina Meiling e a Tomoyo não vê maldade em nada, por isso não se sairia muito bem no comando de uma operação como essa, mas também sabemos que vocês 3 são excelentes guerreiras e muito fiéis a tal Kyrte, por isso foram o trikona escolhido.  
  
- Bem, então se é isso... Muito obrigada pelo voto de confiança, Senhoras.  
  
- Contamos com vocês, lá vocês devem aprender um pouco sobre a China. E um pouco sobre a própria vida - disse Antiope, mas a última frase não passou de um sussurro e Sakura não ouviu.  
  
-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-  
  
-...E é isso, nós fomos escolhidas - Sakura terminava o relato de como fora à reunião com as Rainhas e as Campeãs.  
  
- Nossa isso é demais! Nós teremos a chance de ficar cara a cara com os chineses e provar nossa soberania! - falou Meiling animada, ou é melhor dizer, gritou Meiling animada.  
  
- Mas Sakura, você disse que as Rainhas estavam estranhas. - comentou Tomoyo confusa na hora que Meiling parou de pular.  
  
- E estavam mesmo, era como se elas soubessem de alguma coisa que não quisessem me dizer. - respondeu Sakura com um ar de quem não entendeu nada.  
  
- Ah não vamos fazer drama por causa disso, quero dizer, na hora que nós precisarmos saber, as Rainhas com certeza nos dirão. - Disse Meiling pondo um ponto final em tudo.  
  
- É, você está certa - concordou Tomoyo e Sakura só maneou a cabeça.  
  
_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_  
  
Nos 2 dias seguintes pode se ver Selene falando com o Imperador freqüentemente. Até que no final do prazo do Imperador os 3 garotos já haviam sido separados.  
  
Quando a foi proclamado a necessidade de 3 garotos, todos os jovens da alta sociedade chinesa se candidatou, mas a maioria eram somente garotos, e não soldados. Foi difícil escolher 3 em quem pudessem confiar, até que escolheram garotos da corte, mas que tinham familiares no exército e que desde pequenos estiveram esperando a chance de entrar para o exército. Eles eram Takashi Yamazaki, Yukito Tsukishiro, e Toya Kinomoto.  
  
Yamazaki era primo de Eriol, e era um garoto muito mentiroso, mas bem divertido de 16 anos. Yukito era muito simpático e realmente calmo, com 18 anos. Toya era filho do General Fijitaka o braço direito do Imperador, líder dos três, e o mais velho com 23 anos. Os garotos escolhidos eram amigos de infância.  
  
Durante mais 2 semanas os garotos eram instruídos sobre a língua das amazonas "Amazoneum" dentro dos portões da cidade imperial, e Eriol e Shoran sempre assistiam a essa aula, e todos sabiam que o Imperador tinha aulas particulares.  
  
_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_  
  
Longe dali as garotas eram instruídas sobre Chinês, quer dizer Meiling e Tomoyo eram instruídas sobre chinês porque Sakura já sabia, pois devido sua grande amizade com Selene ela já sabia sobre chinês, grego e latim. Ela ainda se lembrava de uma conversa com a outra amazona:  
  
- Flashback -  
  
Sakura e Selene estavam debaixo de um enorme carvalho conversando...  
  
- Mas porque explicitamente essas 3 línguas, porque eu não posso escolher outra?  
  
- Porque essas são as 3 línguas mais antigas do mundo, as próximas línguas que surgirão irão vir dessas. - Ok, eu me concentro nessas línguas.  
  
- Você está fazendo a coisa certa Sakura, eu sinto que um dia você vai precisar muito dessas línguas.  
  
- Ok...  
  
- Fim do flashback -  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Um grito foi ouvido por toda a cidade imperial:  
  
- Tem um Exército vindo em nossa direção, um exército de mulheres!  
  
!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Então, o que acharam desse cap? Espero que tenham gostado. Bem, primeiramente eu quero agradecer os elogios dizendo que me deixaram imensamente feliz, e também agradecer as critica que me ajudaram a preparar esse cap. Tenho que reconhecer que não esperava tantos reviews e fiquei muito contente ao lê-los:  
  
Anna: espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Muito obrigada pelos elogios!  
  
Bella-chan: Obrigada pela review, já aceitei as suas sugestões e espero que tenha dado tudo certo dessa vez. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.  
  
Nina: Bem, com o tempo eu espero dar mais ação a historia, mas os 3 primeiros capítulos vão ser assim meio parados, mas que bom que você gostou da historia, adorei receberseu review!  
  
Dark Angel: Pode se acalmar que o Shoran e a Sakura vão demorar um pouquinho para começarem a se engalfinhar. Mas quando eles começarem... E eu vou colocar um cap por semana sim, pelo menos eu pretendo. E muito obrigada pela review!  
  
Patty: Obrigada pelos toques, espero melhorar agora. E também tenho que dizer que fiquei lisonjeada com você dizendo que gostou da minha fic!  
  
Samantha: Fico muito contente que você esteja gostando da minha fic! Espero que goste desse cap.  
  
KiRiKa: Obrigada por estar gostando da fic, espero que você aprove este cap também ^_^'  
  
E quero agradecer a Carol por estar revisando os caps e agüentando as idiotices que eu escrevo no mails, valeu Carol! 


	3. A conFUSÃO começa

Para quem pediu, hoje ocorreram alguns encontros...  
  
Capitulo 3 Onde a conFUSÃO começa...  
  
As amazonas pararam em uma pequena colina perto dos portões imperiais. As 20 mil guerreiras acampariam ali. Foi um alvoroço para levantar barracas e tudo o mais, mas ali seria um bom lugar para ficar por tempo indeterminado.  
  
As Rainhas Antiope e Hipolita reuniram seu conselho de campeãs, e chamou o Alto trikona escolhido para fazer o cambio com China. Quando todas estavam prontas em seus cavalos elas galoparam em direção ao palácio imperial.  
  
Durante o galope Sakura ficou mais nervosa do que nunca, ela não tinha certeza do que encontraria na China, ou melhor, quem ela encontraria, era esse o medo dela.Ela sabia que tinha sido raptada de alguém de grande estatus no oriente, mas ela não sabia que parte do oriente. Ela ficava nervosa com a probabilidade de encontrar alguém de sua família, e não podia negar que já havia imaginado se tinha irmãos ou tios, como seriam seu pai e sua mãe.  
  
Não que ela não gostasse de tal Kyrte. Ela amava o povo livre (Nota da Autora: "tal Kyrte" significa "povo livre" na língua das amazonas), e não saberia viver longe dos campos e dos cavalos. Já havia ouvido falar bastante dos homens das cidades para saber que nunca conseguiria viver com eles. Mas nada podia a impedir de sonhar.  
  
Quando Sakura se deu conta, estavam entrando pelos portões e a ultima coisa que ela teve tempo de pensar antes de se engolfada por uma multidão foi: " Aconteça o que acontecer, eu ainda serei uma filha de tal Kyrte".  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Shoran estava entre os que deveriam recepcionar as amazonas. Mas nada podia ser comparado a beleza indescritível daquelas mulheres. Todas elas usavam a roupa toda de couro, quero dizer, todas menos uma. E foi essa uma que chamou a atenção de nosso comandante.  
  
Ela usava um vestido verde até os joelhos, meio rodado quando passava da cintura. Um cinturão de couro na cintura onde estava preso uma arma de ferro em forma de um círculo, sem nada dentro, somente cortada ao meio por uma haste com um lugar que parecia ser para segurar (Noto da Autora: Tenho certeza que todos já viram "Xena, a princesa guerreira", bem, é igual a arma dela ). Tinha um arco e flechas presos nas costas, dividindo espaço com um machado de duas lâminas que as amazonas chamavam de "pelekus". Ela usava uma bota de couro bem gasta, mas que parecia ser bem forte e um tipo de colete de couro no peito.  
  
O cavalo dela era grande, deveria ter em media 1,80 de altura, todo branco e muito forte. Ele tinha um tipo de mascara na cara que além de o proteger tinha um chifre no meio, fazendo com que ele parecesse um unicórnio. Na sela além de muita bugiganga tinha uma espada envolta em couro trabalhado, com alguns símbolos pintados.  
  
O conjunto cavalo e amazona era incrível. Ela parecia mover o cavalo com o pensamento. E ambos tinham um porte de soberania eu só quem os viu era capaz de entender. Sem saber porque, Shoran desejou com todas as forças que ela olhasse para ele.  
  
Mas isso não aconteceu e Shoran teve de parar de observar a beldade em sua frente e prestar atenção no que Xung Fui, o conselheiro do Imperador tinha a dizer:  
  
-Sejam bem vindas Senhoras e Senhoritas, o Imperador as espera.  
  
_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_  
  
Algumas horas depois estavam todos na sala do imperador, inclusive Shoran e Eriol que prestavam atenção em tudo. As apresentações começaram a ser feitas por Selene:  
  
-Senhor Imperador, essa é nossa Rainha da Guerra : Antiope.  
  
A rainha da guerra e o Imperador se cumprimentaram curvando a cabeça  
  
- A direita está a nossa Rainha da Paz: Hipolita.  
  
Hipolita fez a mesma coisa que Antiope e Ching Fa também.  
  
As outras campeãs foram apresentadas, entre elas as maiores campeãs: Eleutera, Alcipe e Melanipe. No final Antiope tomou a palavra e disse:  
  
- Senhor Imperador, tenho certeza que Selene lhe falou da tradição. Então lhe apresento o Trikona que ficara contigo: Tomoyo - era uma menina bonita, vestida toda de couro, mas sem cabeças de animais, tinha cabelos bem negros e compridos passando do cotovelo, mas ao contrario de Selene e das outras amazonas o cabelo dela parecia penteado, e pele bem branca - Meiling - Também muito bonita com cabelos negros também, mas bem mais lisos do que o de Tomoyo, ela também estava toda vestida de couro negro, mas tinha uma cabeça de pantera no ombro.E Shoran a achou muito parecida com sua tia. Tanto Tomoyo quanto Meiling tinham arco e flecha e o pelekus - e por ultimo a comandante das três: Sakura. - Era ela! A garota do cavalo branco. E que nome bonito ela tem.A flor que os samurais admiram. Sakura.  
  
- Bem - falou o Imperador - Acho que é minha vez de apresentar meus comandantes. Esse é Xung Fui.  
  
Ninguém falou nada, mas Alcipe, Hipolita, Antiope, e Sakura ficaram inquietas ao conhecer o conselheiro. Sakura sentiu-se muito mal quando ele olhou para ela, sentiu-se invadia com o olhar de luxuria daquele homem. Mais alguns conselheiros e comandantes foram apresentados entre ele os 3 garotos que ficariam com as amazonas, e sem saber porque todas as amazonas simpatizaram com os soldados, até que:  
  
- E esse é Shoran Li meu mais jovem comandante. - na hora em que os olhos de Sakura e Shoran se encontraram os dois sentiram arrepios, e Antiope, Hipolita e Alcipe tiveram certeza que fizeram a coisa certa. - Bem eu acho que isso é tudo, e gostaria de pedir às senhoras que ficassem conosco essa noite e podem partir pela manhã se assim o desejarem.  
  
-Aceitaremos seu convite, pois estamos muito cansadas, e amanhã poderemos partir e levarmos os seus garotos e você ficara com nossas meninas.  
  
-Sim, claro. Agora, o que vocês acham de irmos jantar?  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Depois de se virar umas 500 vezes na cama Shoran decidiu desistir e ir dar uma volta pelo castelo.  
  
Ele não sabia porque não conseguia dormir, ou melhor sabia sim. Ele estava preocupado com o que aconteceria agora que as amazonas tinham chegado. Ele passara 2 semanas se preparando para a chegada delas, mas mesmo assim ele via agora que não estava pronto, não tinha a mínima idéia do que fariam. Estando assim com os pensamentos fora da terra, ele não viu que alguém se aproximava:  
  
-Não consegue dormir Shoran?  
  
-Hãn? É o senhor, Imperador.  
  
- Sim, sou eu, então porque não consegue dormir?  
  
-Estou confuso com a chegada das amazonas.  
  
-Sim, eu tenho certeza que não és o único, deve estar cheio de duvidas.  
  
-Sim, realmente eu estou, e por falar em duvidas, senhor, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?  
  
-Estou ouvindo.  
  
-Como o senhor conheceu as amazonas?  
  
Aquela pergunta deixou Ching Fa sem palavras por um estante. Ele começou a se lembrar de quando ainda era um adolescente não um velho com mais 60 anos na cara, não ele era um adolescente exitado com seus 16 nos de idade... , - Flashblack -  
  
Uma caravana grande acompanhava o futuro Imperador em uma viagem para ele prender mais sobre o mundo . No momento eles estavam sobre os arredores da Grécia, e tiveram que parar durante um tempo em uma pequena cidade para almoçar, já que haviam se perdido.  
  
Os guardas deixaram o jovem Ching Fa em uma pequena casa enquanto eles iam buscar comida, mas Ching não tinha planos de ficar trancado. Ele deu um jeito e saiu da casa. Foi correndo para trás de um estábulo, quando continuou correndo de costas para ver se alguém tinha o seguido, quando de um encontrão com alguém.  
  
-Ei, olha para onde anda moleque! - Era uma garota com mais ou menos a idade dele e roupas de coura esquisitas que parecia estar bem braba.  
  
-Olhe você! Não vai se desculpar?  
  
-Porque deveria? Foi você que esbarrou em mim!  
  
-Foi, mas eu sou Ching Fá o futuro Imperador da China, todos me devem respeito!  
  
- E daí? Eu sou a futura Rainha de tal Kyrte!  
  
-O que é tal Kyrte?- perguntou o Ching com cara de deboche.  
  
-Como assim o que é tal Kyrte? Tal Kyrte é o povo das amazonas!  
  
-Amazonas não existem!  
  
-Existem sim, não está me vendo na sua frente?  
  
-Estou, mas não existem!  
  
-Estou dizendo que existem! É o meu povo, ou você acha que eu tenho cara de quem pertence a esse povo de porcos que moram aqui? - perguntou a garota inconformada por ele não acreditar nela.  
  
-Na verdade você é bem diferente dos outros.  
  
-Eu não disse!  
  
-Então se você é uma amazona o que faz aqui?  
  
-Eu estou aqui para aprender como lidar com outros povos.  
  
-Então para que aquelas coisas? - ele perguntou olhando para algumas malas que ela estava trazendo.  
  
-Bem, eu cansei desses homens, então vou embora.  
  
-Isso é irônico, se você está aqui para aprender como lidar com outros povos não pode ir embora porque eles lhe chateiam.  
  
-Eu sei, mas esses homens realmente me incomodam...  
  
-Eu entendo, eu também odeio essas viagens que faço, mas eu tenho que fazer para ser um bom Imperador.  
  
-É acho que você está certo, eu devo ficar... - eles ouvem barulho de gente se aproximando - de qualquer jeito parece que eles chegaram.  
  
-Não! Eu tenho que ir!  
  
-Perá lá! Se eu não posso fugir, você também não pode.  
  
-É, tem razão...  
  
-Ai está você jovem Imperador, nós estivemos que nem loucos atrás de vossa realeza - disse um dos guardas de Ching quando chegaram, e do outro lado a garota parecia estar tendo os mesmos problemas.  
  
-Então te achamos garota, venha, vamos para casa.  
  
Antes de eles irem embora Ching se virou e perguntou para a garota:  
  
-Qual é seu nome?  
  
-Hipolita!  
  
Fim do Flashback -  
  
- Senhor Imperador? - Shoran o chamou porque parecia que o Imperador havia entrado em suas memórias.  
  
-Sim, Shoran, eu conheci uma amazona na minha adolescência. - pensando que aquela não foi a ultima vez que viu Hipolita.  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
  
No dia seguinte estavam todos reunidos novamente, mas dessa vez era para observar a partida das amazonas com os 3 garotos. Na hora de fazer a troca de guerreiros Antiope colocou a mão na cabeça de Sakura e a conduziu até a frente do Imperador, e com voz alta e clara disse:  
  
-Agora lhe entrego um dos meus mais preciosos bens como forma de demonstrar a confiança que tenho em nossa aliança. - E assim soltou Sakura que foi para o lado do Imperador, e Tomoyo e Meiling a seguiram.  
  
- E eu lhes entrego meus garotos. - dizendo isso os três garotos pararam ao lado de Antiope.  
  
Depois da aliança feita eles foram embora, e logo o Imperador olhou para todos e disse:  
  
-Está feito. Agora tudo começou.  
  
==========  
  
Oi!! E então, gostaram do capitulo? Pelo que parece Sakura e Shoran já se encontraram, e o que será que essas rainhas tanto escondem? Pelo visto escondem muito, afinal até o Imperador Ching Fa conhece a Rainha Hipolita, e será que aquela foi a ultima vez que eles se encontraram na adolescência? Tudo isso e muito mais vocês conferem nos nossos próximos emocionantes capítulos, que eu juro que terá um pouquinho mais de ação!  
  
Antes que eu me esqueça (sou muito esquecida...) nossa gente, eu estou espantada, nunca na minha vida imaginei receber tantos reviews! Espero que o encontro dos nossos queridos S&S tenha agradado, mas vamos ao que interessa: BRANDY: Que bom que você conseguiu ler a fic! Então gostou dos quase finalmentes?  
  
ROSE.GUA@BOL.COM.BR: Oi, que bom que você gostou, e não se preocupe eu não vou desistir dessa fic por nada!  
  
POLLY-CHAN: Realmente o exército só de mulheres das amazonas é demais, eu acho que não vou conseguir transmitir em minha fic um terço das coisas que eu li no livro "A Ultima Guerreira", então se você quiser saber mais sobre elas pode ler esse livro, que é maravilhoso.  
  
SERENITE: Oi Serenite, que bom que agora ficou mais fácil de ler, é que no primeiro capitulo eu estava muito nervosa e nem revisei a fic direito. Mas não, o Eriol e o Shoran não vão trocar de lugar com o Toya e cia, mas pode ter certeza que eles terão grande interação com o exército de amazonas, mais que isso eu não posso cotar porque acaba com a surpresa!  
  
DARKANGEL: Não, sou mente não está entendendo nada errado, alhumas amazonas realmente tem uma relação mais intima, as vezes fora de seu trikona, mas nenhumas das nossas queridas fazem isso!Eu até pensei 2 vezes antes de colocar isso, mas acho que tenho de ser fiel a realidade da lenda, ok? E então, gostou do encontro? Posso até dizer que os dois interagiram mais no próximo cap!  
  
ANGEL NANDA: Que bom que gosta da minha fic! E espero que tenhas aprovado esse cap também!  
  
LARA GALLAS: Oi! Realmente o Shoran vai arrancar todos os cabelos da cabeça com minhas meninas, elas vão botar para quebrar! Não só com Shoran, mas com todos os homens machistas da China antiga. E o Toya irmão da Ski-chan... não sei, não sei... Se eu soubesse não teria graça ^_^! E espero que você aprenda algo sobre as amazonas, mas se quiser saber mais tem o livro "A Ultima Guerreira" que é de onde eu estou tirando as informações sobre as amazonas! E para finalizar eu espero que você goste desse cap também....  
  
BELLA-CHAN: Então, gostou do encontro do casalzinho mais kawaii que existe (na minha humilde opinião)? Pode esperar que logo esses dois não vão poder se desgrudar, literalmente... (mais explicações no cap 5, eu acho... )  
  
NINA KINOMOTO LI: Sim, eram elas! Agora, ninguém segura essas meninas, a China nunca mais vai ser a mesma! E muito obrigada pelos elogios, você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz em receber um review igual ao seu ^_^, mas eu infelizmente não tenho icq, tenho msn, mas não uso... E espero que você tenha gostado do encontro do casalzinho kawaii. Não se esqueça de me mandar outro review dizendo o que achou, ok?  
  
PATTY: É, infelizmente eu não consigo fazer caps maiores... O maior erra da minha escrita eu acho que é esse, nunca consigo desenvolver a historia, fica sempre curtinho.. Mas espero que com o passar dos capítulos eu vá melhorando! E você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz eu receber um review de uma grande autora como você ^_^!  
  
ANNA: Uma luta entre o Li e a Sakura... Realmente esse vai ser um dos pontos críticos da minha fic, tanto que eu já estou fazendo rascunhos desde agora, mesmo que isso só vá entrar no meio, eu vou te mandar por mail o que eu já tenho e que ficou melhor até agora, mesmo que eu ache que tenho de melhorar muito ainda...  
  
Bem, acho que não esqueci ninguém... Qualquer duvida voes podem me mandar um review, me mandar um mais (mexgod@pop.com.br) ou entrar no meu blog (www.anygiel.blogger.com.br) que eu farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para lhes responder! 


	4. O inicio de algo que durará muito

Capítulo 4 Início de algo que durará muito...  
  
Tomoyo acorda em um belo quarto chinês, com sedas para todos os lados, um quarto digno de uma princesa. Ela levou uns segundos para se lembrar de como fora parar ali, lembrou-se então da reunião que tinha tido perante todo o conselho do Imperador, enquanto pensava nisso ia se vestindo, logo depois que suas Rainhas tinham ido embora. Havia sido uma reunião mais de boas vindas, o Imperador lhe pareceu um homem muito gentil, mas seu principal conselheiro, Xung Fui, não era flor que se cheirasse, isso ela tinha certeza, porque ele tinha insistido para que as garotas ficassem em quartos diferentes, e o pior, ele já tinha mandado criados arrumarem os quartos e eram um longe do outro, Sakura e Tomoyo tiveram que segurar Meiling para ela não fazer um escândalo.Tomoyo prometeu a si mesma que não iria deixar ele estragar os planos de tão linda aliança.  
  
Linda mesmo, ela sempre teve certeza que elas, as amazonas, eram as mulheres mais belas que existiam, mas se ela achava os gregos belos, Tomoyo realmente perdeu o fôlego com os chineses...  
  
Mas ela não teve tempo de pensar nisso, pois ouviu alguém bater na porta:  
  
- Entre - ela disse com um chinês forçado. E pela porta entrou um belo homem, ele estava vestido com roupas para treino, tinha cabelos negros bem alinhados, olhos de um azul cor do oceano, e ao perceber isso ela teve um calafrio, as amazonas odeiam o mar e seus mistérios, mas tudo passou ao ver o sorriso gentil que ele tinha estampado no rosto.  
  
- Bom dia senhorita, desculpe chegar a essa hora da manhã, mas a senhorita e suas companheiras foram convidadas para participar do treino matutino. – Ele disse ainda sorrindo.  
  
- Nossa mas que honra!! - disse Tomoyo também sorrindo – Temos que chamar as meninas!!  
  
- Era isso que eu estava indo fazer, mas como o seu quarto era o mais próximo...  
  
- Eu entendo. – disse Tomoyo quando chegaram na porta - Vamos senhor...  
  
- Capitão Hiragiisawa. E como se chama a senhorita?  
  
- Sou Tomoyo.  
  
- E o seu sobrenome? – perguntou Eriol, não achando exatamente adequado chamar a moça pelo primeiro nome...  
  
- Nós de tal Kyrte não temos sobrenomes, por nos considerarmos todas parentes, por isso me chame de Tomoyo mesmo.  
  
- Então me chame de Eriol. – falando isso Eriol ofereceu o braço para ela segurar, nessa hora já estavam no corredor, e Tomoyo aceitou sem vacilar.  
  
- Claro Capitão... Desculpe, Eriol.  
  
- Então, me explique como é que vocês se consideram parentes, vocês são uma nação bem grande...  
  
- Parece que quer aprender sobre nossas tradições, Eriol.  
  
- Não tenha dúvidas disso Tomoyo, eu acho que quanto mais soubermos sobre os outros povos menos entraremos em guerra. E eu considero a cultura amazônica muito interessante...  
  
- Nesse caso eu terei o maior prazer de lhe ensinar sobre tal Kyrte.  
  
* "Uma mãe de nossa raça não pode criar suas filhas, elas são entregues à avó. As mães são chamadas por esse nome, mas seu significado é mais próximo do de irmã, e sua importância é bem menor que a da avó, ou "mãe-mãe", como se diz. O conceito de família imediata é desconhecido para tal Kyrte, para quem a devoção a nação é tudo. Um protocolo rígido e escrupuloso determina todas as relações entre mãe e filha; Sente-se orgulho com a separação, com o fato de que uma mãe instrua e proteja outras mais do que as do seu sangue, e que uma filha obedeça a todas e busque a aprovação de todas mais do que a de sua própria mãe. Para me divertir, uma vez contei os nomes que o povo livre emprega para definir as relações. A soma ultrapassava 200. Nossa língua tem 20 nomes para irmã, 40 para tia e tia-avó, com múltiplos aumentando para primas, primas das primas, primas das sobrinhas, sobrinhas das primas, filhas das sobrinhas das filhas, mães das primas das sobrinhas, e uma infinidade.  
  
Por meio desse costume, uma de nós não é só conhecida por todas e conhece todas, como está ligada a todas por laços de sangue. Se eu, quando criança, cometesse uma transgressão, digamos, passasse entre uma mulher mais velha e o fogo, imediatamente uma tia ou uma tia-prima-irmã haveria de me chamar à parte me repreendendo com firmeza, mas com amor; E, chegando a maturidade, seria minha vez de ensinar essas primas-sobrinhas-filhas. De modo que nenhuma amazona tem sequer o conceito de se sentir sozinha ou isolada. Todas são do mesmo sangue, toda são uma família."  
  
- É um modo lindo de se pensar, Tomoyo. – disse Eriol, que prestara atenção do início ao fim da narrativa da mulher – Talvez se as outras nações pensassem assim, certas coisas ficariam mais fáceis.  
  
- Com certeza ficariam, Eriol.- Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
Eriol pensou que talvez não houvesse ser no mundo que ficasse mais lindo sorrindo, e involuntariamente sorriu de volta. Na verdade ele já tinha observado que a garota era muito bela, mesmo sem estar sorrindo. Ela usava na parte de cima do corpo uma blusa em forma de colete feita de couro curtido, e na parte de baixo uma calça de um tecido muito forte sendo coberta por uma saia de um tecido roxo manchado de partes mais claras, e em algumas partes deveria ter furado porque era remendado de couro de varias cores. Ela parecia uma fada. Quando Eriol ia pensar em dizer mais alguma coisa ele notou que haviam chegado ao quarto de outra amazona.  
  
- Aqui fica o quarto de uma de suas amigas, aquela de cabelos pretos.  
  
- Ah! Então aqui dorme Meiling. – disse ela soltando o braço de Eriol e se virando para a porta do quarto e começou a bater – Meiling! Sou eu, Meiling abra a porta! - Nisso a porta abriu e Meiling saiu de lá de dentro, já arrumada – Meiling, Eriol disse que fomos convidadas para treinar com os soldados chineses.  
  
- Interessante – disse Meiling depois de pensar um pouco – não sei se fico triste por ter de ver a cara de porcos logo de manhã, ou se fico feliz por poder mostrar para eles nossa superioridade o mais cedo possível...  
  
- O que é isso Meiling?! Venha, nós ainda temos que chamar Sakura.  
  
- Ok, Tomoyo...  
  
O caminho para o quarto de Sakura pode se dizer que foi um tanto quanto engraçado para que estava olhando de fora, mas não foi nada legal para os 3 que percorreram esse trajeto. Eriol tentou a todo custo tentou manter um diálogo saudável com as 2 amazonas, mas Meiling contradizia tudo o que ele falava. Quando chegaram ao quarto da comandante, Tomoyo já estava quase batendo com a cabeça na parede...  
  
- Sakura! Venha! – Tomoyo e Meiling a chamaram, então ouviram o som de algo grande e fofo caindo no chão e ouviram uma voz de dentro do quarto:  
  
- Espera um pouquinho!  
  
- Eu não acredito que ela estava ainda dormindo! – falou Meiling indignada.  
  
- Ah Meiling, você conhece a Sakura, ela é um pouco dorminhoca...  
  
- Hunf! – Meiling bufou, demonstrando que não queria discutir aquilo. Esperaram mais um pouco e logo Sakura saiu do quarto com uma roupa bem parecida com a do último dia, mas o vestido dessa vez era vermelho.  
  
- Cheguei! – ela disse um pouco ofegante.  
  
- Eu não posso acreditar que você ainda estava dormindo!- disse Meiling.  
  
- Ah... É que eu nunca tinha dormido em uma cama tão macia...  
  
- Bem, Comandante Sakura, eu sou capitão Hiragiisawa, e as acompanharei até o local onde treinaremos pela manhã, isso é claro se as senhoritas quiserem...  
  
- Mas é claro que adoraríamos Capitão- nessa hora, Sakura olhou diretamente para os olhos de Eriol, e sentiu-se estranha.  
  
- Então vamos, eu as acompanharei.  
  
O caminho até os pátios de treinamento foi feito em clima bem descontraído, Tomoyo, Eriol e Sakura conversaram a caminho todo, e Meiling se conteve aos "hunf".  
  
Ao chegarem lá as garotas se depararam com um lugar amplo, aberto, com chão de terra batida. Ali muitos guerreiros lutavam. Mas o que chamava atenção, era que no centro havia um círculo de homens, um homem que ficava caminhando pelo círculo, e chamava de dois em dois guerreiros para irem lutar no meio do círculo.  
  
Era para lá que Eriol estava levando-as.  
  
- Li, veja quem eu trouxe! – Disse Eriol animado, para o homem do centro.  
  
Então Sakura o reconheceu, era aquele homem que havia ficado olhando para ela desde que elas haviam chegado! Ele tinha a observado o tempo todo, e ela não podia negar que também ficara olhando para ele, mas bem mais discretamente que ele ficara olhando para ela. Se elas estivessem na estepe (NdA.:as amazonas chamam o campo onde vivem de estepe) não havia dúvidas que ela diria para as outras garotas que ele era dela! Não tinha dúvidas que ele era o homem mais belo que já tinha visto, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de aventuras, ela estava ali para ajudar em uma guerra não para acasalar. Mesmo que ela achasse que uma filha dele seria incrivelmente forte, e daria uma ótima guerreira.  
  
- Garotas, esse é Shoran Li, meu comandante.- Disse Eriol tirando Sakura de suas divagações, Sakura e Shoran se olharam no fundo dos olhos e ambos sentiram um frio na barriga. De novo... – Mas como eu sou bobo vocês já tinham sido apresentados ontem!  
  
- Que você é bobo, ninguém nunca duvidou Hiragiisawa, mas antes era um bobo pontual. Gostaria de me explicar o por que do atraso? – Li disse muito seriamente, olhando para Eriol como se quisesse a cabeça dele em uma estaca.  
  
-Bem, veja Li... – Nessa hora Shoran olhou para ele mais feio ainda- Comandante Li, eu tive que acompanhar as garotas dos seus quartos até aqui, então...  
  
- Certo, pare de dar desculpas capitão vamos treinar.- dizendo isso ele se virou de costas e voltou para o centro do círculo.  
  
Eriol, chamou as garotas e eles se postaram no círculo também. Sakura, pensou que ele poderia ser bonito mas era muito arrogante, e que logo que pudesse daria uma lição naquele comandantezinho, e resolveu começar naquele exato momento:  
  
- Comandante Li! – quando ela disse isso todos no círculo calaram se perguntando se aquela mulher não tinha amor a vida, para chamar o Comandante assim, sem mais nem menos. E não foi menos estupefato que Li olhou para ela:  
  
- O que deseja Amazona?- disse ele com seu cinismo habitual.  
  
- Estava pensando, como eu sou COMANDANTE também, porque eu não escolho uma de minhas companheiras para lutar contra um dos seus soldados, assim já poderemos ver a força de nossos aliados – disse Sakura com um sorrisinho de segundas intenções no rosto.  
  
- Não é uma idéia ruim, de fato... Tong Tuuxe! - ele chamou um de seus soldados e o colocou no meio do círculo, era um homem grande, puro músculo. Mas as garotas deram risinhos, Sakura olhou para seu lado direito e disse:  
  
- Aceita Meiling?  
  
- Não tenha dúvidas. – E com um sorriso vitorioso entrou no meio do círculo.  
  
A luta foi rápida. Tong Tuuxe era grande, mas também pesado, lento e burro, uma péssima combinação para um guerreiro.  
  
Ele partiu para cima de Meiling, e ela desviou com facilidade, eles fizeram isso mais algumas vezes, até Meiling se cansar, pegar ele pelo cangote e joga-lo no chão como se ele fosse uma boneca.  
  
Meiling, que não tirou o sorriso irônico do rosto em nenhum momento, foi caminhando, com a conhecida e indescritível pose de soberania, se colocando ao lado direito de Sakura novamente. Sakura e Tomoyo também estavam com os mesmos sorrisos irônicos (NdA.: Alguém consegue imaginar a Tomoyo com sorriso irônico?). Quando Meiling parou ao lado das duas elas se olharam de modo cúmplice e começaram a caminhar para dentro do palácio de novo, mas ao passarem por Shoran os olhos dele e de Sakura se grudaram e eles ficaram se olhando durante a caminhada até que Sakura não conseguia mais virar o pescoço e olhou para frente .  
  
Ao entrarem no palácio e verem que não havia ninguém as observando, as três começaram a gargalhar.  
  
- Vocês viram a cara do homem que foi para o chão? – comentou Tomoyo.  
  
- Vi, mas e a cara do Hiragiisawa, parecia que os olhos iam sair fora de órbita! – Falou Meiling.  
  
- E a cara do Comandante Li! – Sakura ironizou a palavra Comandante.  
  
- E os soldados...- falou Tomoyo.  
  
- Nossa, gente eu não me divertia assim fazia muito tempo!! - disse Meiling.  
  
- É verdade – concordaram Sakura e Tomoyo.  
  
- Meninas, eu estou com fome! – falou Sakura logo que as gargalhadas cessaram.  
  
- Eu também – falaram Meiling e Tomoyo ao mesmo tempo, e começaram a rir disso também, e nesse clima de felicidade elas foram para sala de jantar para verem se tinha alguma coisa para comer.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Depois do café da manhã, Meiling e Tomoyo foram conhecer o palácio, já Sakura foi para os jardins escrever uma carta para Selene, sentou-se embaixo de uma grande árvore e começou:  
  
"Querida irmã Selene, as coisas aqui estão indo bem ainda. As mulheres parecem ter medo da gente..." – nessa hora ela se lembrou do café da manhã, e a cara que elas faziam para as garotas – "Conheci também o Capitão Li hoje, você não tem idéia de como ele é desagradável, irônico, irritante, e muitas outras coisas que nem valem a pena gastar papel. Ele é muito chato!!!"- Sakura deu um soco no chão irritadíssima, -"Mas deixando coisas desagradáveis de lado, teve uma coisa muito estranha hoje...  
  
- Eu me encontrei com o Capitão Hiragiisawa, mas eu senti que já o conhecia...- essa frase Sakura falou em voz alta.  
  
- Eu também senti como se já a conhecesse...- Eriol apareceu por de trás da árvore e Sakura levou um susto. - Desculpe, não era a minha intenção ouvi- la escondido e muito menos assustá-la.  
  
- Não, não tem problema capitão. Mas você não acha estranho esse sentimento?  
  
- Sim, é um pouco estranho, mas nós podemos ter nos encontrado em uma outra vida...  
  
- É, pode ser, mas então estaríamos fadados a nos encontrar em todas as vidas?  
  
- Acho que sim, comandante.  
  
- Então, se já nos conhecemos antes, pode chamar-me de Sakura! – disse a garota com um lindo sorriso.  
  
- Se é assim, você também deve me chamar de Eriol! – Ele disse também com um sorriso. – E seria muito pedir que a senhorita me acompanhasse em um passeio pelos jardins?  
  
- Claro que não, eu ficaria lisonjeada. – Ela deu o braço para ele e foram, conversando sobre tudo, desde a cultura amazônica à cultura inglesa, pois Eriol disse a Sakura que havia morado algum tempo na Inglaterra.  
  
Depois do passeio foram almoçar, chegaram rindo e se sentaram ao lado de Tomoyo e Meiling, os quatro conversaram um pouco, Meiling estava bem mais animada em conversar com o Eriol dessa vez, coisa que deixou nosso capitão muito contente. Estavam nesse clima alto astral, quando Eriol viu uma figura entrando pela porta principal e a chamou:  
  
- Shoran, venha se sentar com a gente!  
  
Ao ver a figura do comandante Li a cara de Sakura se fechou, mesmo que Eriol tivesse dito que ele era um bom homem, que só tinha dito aquelas coisas para Eriol porque estavam na frente de soldados e Shoran era muito preocupado em manter as aparências, Sakura ainda não ia com a cara dele. Shoran se sentou ao lado de Eriol e já começou:  
  
- Hiragiisawa quantas vezes tenho que te dizer para agir respeitosamente comigo ao menos na frente de meus soldados?!  
  
- Relaxa Li, prometo não fazer isso de novo. – respondeu Eriol bem calmo.  
  
- Você sempre diz isso.- resmungou Shoran.  
  
- E estou sempre certo. – Disse Eriol com um sorriso vitorioso.  
  
-Vê se não enche!! – dizendo isso deu um soco no braço de Eriol.  
  
- Nossa, mas que mau humor! Que bicho te mordeu? – disse Eriol com um ar espertalhão. – Não, espera, eu já sei o que houve, você está assim porque Meiling ganhou de Tong Tuuxe, acertei?  
  
Li só resmungou, e Sakura dando um sorriso vitorioso disse:  
  
- Se é por isso o Comandante Li vai ter que se acostumar, porque nós não pretendemos perder.  
  
- Perder é uma coisa que não se pretende, Comandante Sakura, você perde porque o outro é melhor, e para falar a verdade eu me espantaria se vocês não ganhassem de Tuuxe, que é um de meus soldados mais fracos, e se vocês acham que só porque ganharam de um soldado miserável estão com tudo, é melhor vocês treinarem mais ou se acostumarem a perder... Tanto Sakura quanto às outras ficaram sem palavras, a grande diferença foi que Sakura ficou espumando de raiva e pensou "Ele vai pagar, não importa como, mas ele vai pagar".  
  
* Os parágrafos que Tomoyo fala no início do capítulo sobre a cultura de tal Kyrte foram adaptados do livro "A Última Guerreira".  
  
Oi gente! O que acharam desse capitulo? Eriol e Tomoyo já fizeram amizade (aliás, Eriol fez amizade com todas...), e a Sakura e o Shoran já começaram a se engalfinhar. Mas isso é só uma palhinha, eles vão fazer muito mais que isso, podem ter certeza!!! E Claro, a cena do Eriol e da Sakura é clássica. Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou meio enche-lingüiça, mas é que os casais precisavam se encontrar, né?  
  
Ah, antes que eu me esquça, a fla da Tomoyo sobre os costumes de tal Kyrte que está com um * na frente foi adaptada do livro "A Última Guerreira", ok?  
  
E eu cumpri o que prometi, aí está uma cena de luta, tá, eu sei que não tá grande coisa, mas é a primeira cena de luta que eu escrevo, então eu espero melhorar com o tempo!! Então gente, mande reviews e façam uma menina feliz!  
  
Falando em reviews aí vão os agradecimentos:  
  
DarkAngel: Bem, o encontro deles não foi bem kawaii, mas é que eles vão passar por muita coisa antes de resolverem ter uma conversa civilizada... Espero que você tenha gostado do encontro dos nossos casaizinhos. Beijos e eu espero outro review, ok?  
  
Brandy: Espero que você consiga ler esse cap, e que goste dele também. Eu não sou muito boa em descrição mas vou fazer o possível para melhorar no decorrer da fic!  
  
Patty: Então, eu finalmente fiz S&S interagirem um pouquinho, e já não deu muito certo... Espero que você consiga ler o livro que é com certeza o romance mais lindo que ei já li. Vou dar uma passadinha no espaço de Saint Seya e ver se eu acho sua fic, mal posso esperar para lê-la.  
  
Anna: Oi, o que você achou desse cap, gostou da interação da nossa amazona com nosso guerreiro? Isso foi só o inicio, vem muito mais pela frente...  
  
Polly-chan: Oi adorei o apelido que você me deu (Any-chan), muito kawaii. Espero que você goste do livro, ele é o livro mais lindo que eu já li, podendo só empatar com "O Homem que Ouve os Cavalos", que é a biografia de um cara que entende os sentimentos dos animais como ninguém. Todos deveriam ler esses dois livros! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo, e me mande review!  
  
Bella-chan: Oi, agora sim que nossos protagonistas começaram a soltar faíscas! Mas isso vai ser pouco perto do fogaréu que está por vir. Espero que você tenha gostado do primeiro real encontro dos nossos 2 casais. Beijos!  
  
E eu quero mandar um beijo super especial para minha amada, idolatrada, salve salve revisora CAROL!! Muito obrigada por tudo querida! 


	5. A União dos Guerreiros

Um capítulo curto, mas com muitas revelações!!!! ^_~  
  
5º Capítulo  
  
A União dos Guerreiros  
  
****************************************  
  
Em uma bela sala do palácio estavam reunidos as grandes mentes de duas grandes nações: Hipolita, Antiope e o Imperador Ching Fa.  
  
Eles conversaram por horas, mas no final a decisão foi unânime. E foi de modo unânime que eles também concordaram que "eles" não gostariam muito da decisão.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Em um quarto enorme, ricamente decorado, digno de um Deus, Ching Fa não conseguia dormir. As lembranças daquele tempo ainda o assolavam, eram tão claros os toques, as conversas ao por do sol, as lições de equitação...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Em um quarto de um casebre precário nosso futuro imperador estava ouvindo um sermão do comandante de sua guarda, novamente...  
  
- Eu já não sei o que fazer com o senhor, já perdi as contas de quantas vezes você já fugiu desse jeito, estamos a duas semanas nessa cidadezinha de fim de mundo, e até que tudo se organize não podemos sair, afinal você sabe que com a guerra que estourou não podemos sair daqui, já que, para nossa sorte, ninguém sabe que o senhor está aqui. Então... – mas Ching não havia ouvido uma única palavra do velho guarda, existia algo mais importante na cabeça dele, ou melhor dizer, alguém mais importante...  
  
Depois daquela tarde em que Ching conheceu Hipolita, chegou um mensageiro da China dizendo para eles ficarem naquela cidadezinha porque uma guerra havia começado e que ali os inimigos não procurariam pelo mais jovem membro da dinastia Fa.  
  
Aproveitando disso Ching voltou a procurar a amazona, nem é necessário comentar que eles acharam várias coisas em comum, inclusive a revolta de não poder escolher o destino, terem que se sujeitar a serem líderes mesmo que não desejem isso. A partir daí, para virarem inseparáveis foi necessário apenas mais dois encontros. Agora se viam todos os dias, todos na vila sabiam disso, inclusive os guardas de Ching, que achavam que o garoto devia aproveitar o tempo livre que tinha, então não o procuravam como seu comandante os ordenava.  
  
Mas no último encontro Hipolita havia lhe dado uma terrível notícia. Ele ainda se lembrava das palavras dela...  
  
"A tradição do meu povo é que quando se escolhe a garota que virará uma rainha, essa garota deve ser levada a um outro povo com uma égua prenha, e deve ficar lá aprendendo até que possa montar a cria da égua e ir galopando para casa. A cria da minha égua fez dois anos mês passado, e foi quando eu comecei a treiná-la. Hoje de manhã a montei e vi que ela estava pronta. Está na hora de voltar para meu povo. Irei ao nascer do sol de amanhã".  
  
Aquilo havia sido uma facada no peito do chinês. Ele sempre soube que os dois não poderiam ficar juntos para sempre, afinal ele tinha compromissos com a China e ela tinha compromissos com tal Kyrte, mesmo assim ele não esperava se separar dela tão cedo. E o pior era se separar dela brigados, pois quando ouviu aquilo ficou tão transtornado que gritou com a menina. E isso agora estava massacrando sua alma.  
  
- Entendeu senhor? – Perguntou o comandante da guarda do futuro imperador, ele estivera falando por meia hora e Ching não tinha ouvido uma única palavra. Ele se sentiu um pouco culpado porque sabia que aquele senhor o acompanhava desde que era uma criança de colo, mas algumas vezes ele parecia esquecer que ele já não era mais.  
  
- Claro Comandante. – na dúvida era melhor confirmar tudo.  
  
- Ótimo, logo virei com vossa janta, espero que o senhor pense em tudo o que eu disse durante esse tempo. Dizendo isso ele se retirou e Fa voltou aos seus pensamentos...  
  
Ele deveria fazer algo, ele iria fazer algo. Mesmo que não pudesse impedir Hipolita de ir ao menos faria as pazes com ela. E foi com esse pensamento que ele esperou a comida, jantou, e esperou que seus guardas dormissem para ir falar com ela. Mas de tanto esperar os guardas irem dormir, ele acabou dormindo também...  
  
-Fim do Flashback-  
  
Nesse momento nosso velho Imperador teve de aparar uma pequena lágrima antes que ela chegasse na bochecha. Todas essas lembranças eram muito dolorosas. Mas ele nunca gostou de sofrimento em doses homeopáticas, ele sabia desde o momento que chamou as amazonas, que essas lembranças iriam aflorar e lhe machucar, ele também sabia que deveria se lembrar de tudo sozinho, em seu quarto para que pudesse deixar seus sentimentos livres. Afinal, um Imperador não deve chorar na frente do seu povo por causa de algumas lembranças.  
  
Tomando fôlego, ele continuou recordando.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Ching acordou quando o sol estava quase nascendo, viu sua grande burrada e saiu correndo para recuperar seu erro. Ele chegou quando Hipolita estava terminado de arrumar o potro que a levaria para casa.  
  
- Hipolita... – ele a chamou meio incerto.  
  
- Ching!? O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou surpresa.  
  
- Vim me despedir...  
  
- Por que? Achei que eu era uma covarde que inventa tradições para fugir de suas responsabilidades! - Ela disse irônica.  
  
- Eu sei, me desculpe... É que eu não queria que você fosse embora! – Ele respondeu começando a ficar irritado.  
  
- Claro, na sua mente de garotinho mimado você teria de ir embora antes e me deixaria sozinha chorando! Mas tenho uma novidade para te contar, as amazonas não choram por homens! E eu não vou ficar me corroendo porque você é infantil demais para perceber que eu tenho que ir! – ela disse gritando, furiosa.  
  
- Quem te deu o direito de me julgar desse jeito! Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Hipolita! E se eu fiquei bravo é porque você é muito importante para mim! E eu não queria que você fosse embora, porque você é a única pessoa com a qual posso conversar de igual para igual! Na verdade você é a única amiga que eu já tive! – nessa hora o garoto estava vermelho, não se sabe se era de raiva ou de vergonha, e com lágrimas nos olhos. Mas essa declaração pareceu acalmar o selvagem coração da amazona.  
  
- Ching, eu...  
  
- Não tem você, Hipolita! Acho que vou acabar acreditando no que todos dessa vila me disseram: As amazonas não têm sentimentos, elas são umas selvagens que não se importam com os outros. – ele disse decidido.  
  
- Ching, pára. Você sabe que não é assim. – ela disse chegando perto dele - Eu não posso te dizer que você foi o meu único amigo, afinal existem as minhas companheiras de trikona, as quais eu amo muito. Mas você foi o único com o qual eu pude conversar sobre a responsabilidade da liderança. E isso foi muito importante para mim, além de que você foi o único homem que não me olhou com medo ou com nojo. Você também é muito importante para mim. – depois disso eles se abraçaram até Hipolita dizer – Eu tenho que ir agora...  
  
- É, eu sei, espero que tenha boa viagem. – disse enquanto ela montava no cavalo – Só uma pergunta, onde fica a vila das amazonas?  
  
- Amazonas não tem vilas, temos um campo! E ele fica a uns três dias de viagem para o noroeste, por que? – já em cima do cavalo.  
  
- Por nada. – Ele viu ela virando o cavalo e começando a galopar antes de dizer:  
  
- Adeus! – Ching olhou para a figura se distanciando e falou:  
  
- Adeus não, Hipolita. Até mais tarde... – ele se virou e voltou para o casebre.  
  
-Fim do Flashback-  
  
Foram suficientes as emoções por uma noite, pensou o velho Ching, era melhor se preparar porque o dia estava clareando e esse seria um longo dia...  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Os comandantes do Imperador e as amazonas residentes no palácio (Sakura, Meiling e Tomoyo) foram chamados as pressas na sala de reuniões do imperador. Todos estavam muito curiosos para saber o que as Rainhas de tal Kyrte tinham ido fazer ali no último dia. Quando todos chegaram, o Imperador, que estava até o momento olhando para os olhares de ira entre o Comandante Li e a amazona Sakura e pensando o quanto aquilo seria difícil, começou a falar:  
  
- Todos vocês devem estar pensando o que as Rainhas vieram fazer aqui ontem. Então lhes digo que entre muitas coisas resolvemos que, um batalhão do exército de tal Kyrte unido a um batalhão do exército chinês terá seu comando dividido entre o líder dos garotos mandados para lá e uma guerreira amazona. Os comandantes terão uma ligação de "yeste arran", que significa "ficar junto ao ombro". Isso quer dizer que eles devem ficar sempre juntos. Na sociedade de tal Kyrte, ela garantirá que ele se comporte, tanto como ele fará o mesmo quando ela estiver no meio de chineses. E na batalha eles cuidarão um do outro. – O Imperador parou nesse momento para ver a cara incrédula de seus conterrâneos e continuou – Isso é para mostrar aos exércitos que estamos unidos agora e que os chineses e as amazonas devem estar em constante contato. Tudo vai acontecer no campo delas e também aqui. Afinal não poderia ser diferente. Um batalhão do exército chinês juntamente com um de tal Kyrte irá ter seu comando dividido entre a líder das nossas amazonas hóspedes, Sakura, e um comandante do exército chinês. Aqui dentro da cidade proibida. Depois de muito pensar, - Nessa hora ele teve que se segurar para não rir diante de tamanha mentira – eu decidi que a pessoa perfeita para ter a honra de acompanhar a senhorita Sakura é, ninguém menos que, nosso grande comandante Shoran Li!  
  
O Imperador teve certeza de que se o queixo dos dois fosse mais para baixo eles cairiam...  
  
Continua... +++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aiaiaiai!!! O que será que vai dar disso? Esses dois obrigados a ficar juntos o tempo todo e dividindo uma grande responsabilidade! O que vocês acham que vai dar? Posso dizer que agora eles ficarão assim até o final da fic, e até chegar no final muita coisa vai rolar...  
  
Como vocês podem ver esse capítulo foi mais ligado ao nosso querido Ching (eu adoro ele!), ele é muito importante e suas lembranças irão nos acompanhar ao longo da historia...  
  
Eu espero reviews para saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo, eu sei que ele está muito curto, é que me computador enlouqueceu essa semana e eu só pude tocar na fic sexta-feira de tardezinha, e eu ainda tinha que mandar para a querida Carol revisar, porque senão vocês não agüentariam meus erros. Aliás, eu tenho que agradecer muito a Carol porque nesse capitulo feito às pressas eu fiz um monte erros, até na apresentação do capitulo, sem ela eu não sei o que seria de mim.  
  
Agora vamos aos agradecimentos de reviews:  
  
Fab Lang: Obrigada pelo review! Bem, a história se passa antes de Cristo, mas eu nunca fui boa em história, e sou pior ainda em português, então não consigo escrever da maneira que eles falavam antigamente. Mas não tenha duvidas que eu leio sua fic desde o começo, mas as vezes eu esqueço de deixar review. Desculpa!  
  
Polly-chan: Nossa, que legal que você leu "O Homem que Ouve os Cavalos", a maioria das pessoas não leu e não levam a sério quando eu digo para ler, porque como eu faço hipismo eles pensam que é um livro só sobre cavalos, -_-, e como você descobriu esse livro? Bem, agora vejamos... O que achou desse capitulo? Desculpe que ele está curtinho mas não deu para fazer nada melhor...  
  
Laine: com certeza a cara do Li no capitulo passado devia ser muito hilária, mas imagine a cara dele e da Sakura nesse... Quando eu estava montando essa cena na minha cabeça eu começava a ter ataques de riso, e ninguém entendia -_-. De qualquer jeito espero que goste desse capitulo!  
  
Anna Li Kinomoto: Oi Anna! A Sakura vai ser mais selvagem sim, mas quando ela estiver em sua encarnação de guerra (falarei sobre isso em outro capitulo). Espero que goste das revelações desse capitulo!  
  
Bella-chan: Se acalme Bella, as paixões podem vir logo, mas até eles se acertarem muito água vai rolar! Espero que goste das novas idéias presentes nesse capitulo, ok?  
  
Em Mega beijo para todos que me mandaram review, se eu esqueci de alguém podem me puxar a orelha! 


	6. Uma rotina não muito comum

Capítulo 6  
  
Uma rotina não muito comum...  
  
Toya acordou pela manhã em sua barraca e percebeu que Yukito já havia levantado, mas Yamazaki ainda dormia, logo Chiharo iria vir acordar o garoto, Chiharo é uma amazona pura, havia sido criada seguindo os rígidos conceitos das amazonas e era muito dura quando treinava suas noviças. Por um golpe de azar, ou sorte, Chiharo era "yeste arran" (ficar junto ao ombro) de Yamazaki e treinava ele junto de suas noviças.  
  
Mas Yamazaki não havia se candidatado para ir ao acampamento das amazonas para aprender a lutar, ele queria era aprender sobre a cultura delas, e ter que acordar todos os dias na hora que o sol nasce para começar a treinar não estava nos planos dele... Toya riu ao se lembrar da cara que Yamazaki fez quando chegou à barraca na noite do primeiro dia de treino...  
  
Yukito tinha ficado com Rodipe, que havia nascido como amazona mas sua mãe tinha fugido de casa aos 13 anos para se juntar ao "povo livre", por isso era uma tradutora, assim como Selene. E não pegava muito pesado com o treino de lutas, mas obrigava Yukito a falar corretamente a linguagem das amazonas. E isso era muito difícil porque na língua das amazonas não existia a palavra "eu" elas sempre diziam, "aquela que fala", ou "aquela que pensa assim" entre outras coisas, era bem difícil se costumar com uma língua assim, e Rodipe era muito rigorosa com isso.  
  
Ele teve sorte, a amazona com qual ele estava preso ao "yeste arran" era Kaho, uma das guerreiras que aconselhavam as Rainhas. Kaho era uma mulher incrível, mas não era uma amazona, conseqüentemente não podia participar de reuniões importantes, mas como era muito amiga das rainhas e muito sabia, todas a tratavam como se fosse uma guerreira consagrada. Então vocês se perguntam, como assim ela não era uma amazona? Há 20 anos ela havia tido um tipo de visão, que lhe dizia para seguir seu coração porque iriam precisar dela. Na época ela morava na Grécia, mas havia nascido na Inglaterra. Ela não entendeu o sonho até que uma semana depois dele, as amazonas acamparam ao lado de sua cidade, e na hora ela soube o que devia fazer.  
  
No início as amazonas não queriam aceitá-la porque com a idade dela na época, 23 anos, ela não poderia mais ser treinada como amazona, mas após uma conversa entre Antiope, Kaho, Hipolita e Alcipe elas resolvem que Kaho ficaria com o povo livre, mesmo não podendo ser uma amazona, e com o tempo começaram a respeitá-la como parte vital de tal Kyrte.  
  
Toya estava preso em seus pensamentos quando ouviu:  
  
- Mas, ainda na cama seu preguiçoso?! Vamos, que hoje daremos 100 voltas correndo em torno do picadeiro dos cavalos - Chiharo tinha entrado na barraca indignada porque Yamazaki ainda estava dormindo...  
  
- Mas Chiharo, eu ainda estou me recuperando das 80 voltas de ontem, como é que eu vou dar 100 voltas hoje? – O garoto estava realmente incrédulo com o que ela havia acabado de dizer.  
  
- Não quero nem saber, homem, você fez corpo mole ontem e hoje eu quero que você corra até cair!! Agora vamos!! – E saiu arrastando o garoto que estava com uma cara de quem ia para o purgatório.  
  
Sim, Toya tinha realmente muita sorte de ter alguém como Kaho, porque existiam algumas amazonas que realmente odiavam eles e não faziam a mínima questão de esconder isso...  
  
Ele e Kaho haviam começado a cuidar de um batalhão juntos fazia uma semana e ele estava achando aquela a melhor experiência que ele poderia ter. Porque ele sempre quis entrar para o exército e lutar, mas sempre o protegiam porque ele era filho de Fujitaka Kinomoto grande braço direito do Imperador. Mas com Kaho ele tinha liberdade para agir como quisesse com o batalhão. Mas ele sempre pedia algumas dicas para Kaho, que por viver tanto tempo com as amazonas conhecia bastante sobre a técnica delas de guerrear, e a cada dia que passava ele se surpreendia cada vez mais com aquelas guerreiras. O que incomodava às vezes eram os chineses, que faziam parte do batalhão, eles nunca davam o braço a torcer, já que as amazonas eram melhores do que eles em algumas coisas, o que gerava conflitos na maioria das vezes...  
  
Toya começou a se arrumar para encontrar com seu batalhão e com Kaho. Seria mais um longo dia de treinos...  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Um homem por volta dos 30 anos, bem corpulento caminhava por um acampamento de mais vários homens como ele. Ele era Zilut Cabath, um dos comandantes do exército Huno. Ele estava voltando de mais um encontro com seu mestre Wutz- Naft.  
  
Mais uma vez eles haviam discutido, seu primo era muito cabeça dura e a promessa que ele tinha feito para o pai não ajudava muito. Raios, porque tudo deveria se resolver com guerra? Cabath tinha total crença que se eles conversassem com o governo chinês e explicassem os motivos porque precisavam daquelas terras, ele acreditava que todos entrariam em acordo porque ele já tinha ouvido falar que o Imperador Chinês era uma pessoa muito sábia, e com certeza entenderia os motivos deles.  
  
Mas não, existiam 500 outras alternativas além da guerra, mas seu primo Wutz-Naft, escolheu a pior delas.  
  
Cabath estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu alguém se aproximar dele, e só percebeu a proximidade da pessoa quando ela segurou sua mão e o fez se virar...  
  
- Não me assuste Samiha! – Cabath falou para a mulher que estava parada em frente a ele.  
  
- Onde você estava? – perguntou a mulher, a jovem mulher. Devia estar por volta de 25 anos de idade, muito bonita. Belo corpo. Olhos castanhos e cabelo ruivo escuro. Usando um quimono de tecido brilhante bordo. Muito bonita.  
  
- Estava com seu irmão. – Ele disse sabendo onde essa conversa iria...  
  
- Certo, você falou com ele sobre... nós? – Ela perguntou com a voz vacilante, bem diferente do tom irritado que ela havia usado antes.  
  
- Não pude... Estamos muito ocupados com a ocupação da China e...  
  
- Claro! Como eu sou burra! A China é mais importante do que eu, a infelicidade da China é mais importante que o nosso relacionamento! – Ela falou realmente irritada, e triste, pois estava com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
- Não é assim Samiha. - ele tentou abraçá-la, mas ela o desviou, eles fizeram isso várias vezes - Pare com isso, você sabe que a coisa que eu mais quero é falar com o seu irmão para pedi-la em casamento. – Nessa hora ela já tinha deixado ele abraçá-la.- Mas também nós sabemos que seu irmão não quer que você case, nem que seja comigo que sou o melhor comandante dele. Nós precisamos de tempo, precisamos que ele ganhe da China, precisamos que eu o ajude a ganhar da China assim, ele ficará extremamente feliz comigo e nos deixará casar, está bem? – perguntou ele vendo que ela chorava em seu peito.  
  
- Tá bem... – ela disse com a voz embargada.  
  
- Certo, então pare de chorar... – Ele levantou a cabeça dela e viu que ela estava parando de chorar... – Isso, e não se esqueça: Eu te amo.  
  
- Eu também te amo! - Ela respondeu já com um sorriso.  
  
- Agora é melhor nos separarmos porque se nos virem juntos me cortam a cabeça, e você não quer casar com um noivo sem a cabeça, não é? – Ela negou com a cabeça - Então vá... – E para se despedir eles deram um selinho.  
  
- Te espero hoje à noite em meu quarto... – Samiha falou e foi se afastando.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
Era noite, Toya estava em volta da fogueira olhando as noviças brincarem. Elas estavam em cima de seus cavalos perseguindo uma galinha. Qualquer um sabe que perseguir uma galinha a pé de dia é uma tarefa difícil. De noite e a cavalo é quase impossível, mas elas se divertiam muito com aquilo...  
  
A galinha era rápida, mas as garotas eram incríveis. Com as viradas rápidas que seus cavalos davam, (já acostumados com aquele tipo de brincadeira eles iam atrás da galinha sozinhos) elas caiam mas subiam nos animais antes mesmo de seus pés tocarem o chão. No final foi uma das noviças de Chiharo, Escótia, que pegou a galinha. Ela cortou o pescoço da bichinha, derramou um pouco de sangue no chão agradecendo aos deuses e bebeu o resto do sangue da galinha.  
  
Essa era uma das coisas que assustou Toya no início. O fato de que elas comiam tudo cru. E temiam o fogo. Elas o usavam para se esquentar, mas mesmo assim não gostavam do fogo...  
  
Tudo era diferente com as amazonas. Elas eram completamente diferentes de qualquer cultura que ele já tivesse ouvido falar. E ele conhecia muitas culturas.  
  
Ele tinha morado até os 4 anos na Japão, depois tinha vindo para a China, mas mesmo assim conhecia vários lugares do mundo. E as amazonas eram únicas, sem dúvida nenhuma.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Me desculpem!!!  
  
Desculpem-me por ficar tanto tempo sem colocar um capítulo e também por ele ter saído tão pequenininho... Mas eu estou com alguns probleminhas pessoais entre outras coisas e na verdade eu nem iria colocar um capítulo hoje, mas eu resolvi colocar nem que seja só para vocês não se esquecerem de mim, ok?  
  
Me desculpem também pela Sakurinha e o Shoranzinho não aparecerem brigando ainda, mas eu estou pensando em umas cenas muito legais, e não daria para escrever de qualquer jeito. Além de que, eu já tava devendo a todos como que andava a vida de nossos garotos com as amazonas. Fora que nós temos que conhecer melhor nossos inimigos Hunos, não acham?  
  
Bem, acho que eu nem tenho direito de pedir reviews, mas quem quiser dar...  
  
Agradecimentos:  
  
Bella-chan: Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Deixe um review. Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me desculpe. Me desculpe.  
  
Xianya: Não foi hoje, mas no próximo capítulo eu prometo que aparecerá as brigas de S&S!! E eu bem que gostaria que alguém desenhasse para mim a cara deles, e também como a Sakura deve ter ficado bonita vestida de amazona, e a Meiling e a Tomoyo também!  
  
Patty: Não se preocupe, a Tomoyo é calma mas antes de tudo ela é uma amazona, e portanto uma grande guerreira, só que só luta pelos motivos certos. E, bem, muita coisa vai acontecer com S&S, não tenhas dúvidas que eles se protegerão e que haverá muitas cenas água-com-açúcar já que eu amo esse tipo de coisa ^_^.  
  
Laine: Infelizmente o querido Ching não é mais um quarentão, ele deve ter por volta dos 60 anos, mas se você queria ele jovem para ele poder se acertar com Hipolita a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que as lembranças de Ching ainda não acabaram...  
  
Anna: Que bom que você gostou do último capítulo, espero que aprove esse também!  
  
Fab Lang: O seu fic não é um aprendiz de fic, ele é muito bom!! E a luta pode demorar um pouquinho para vir pois o Shoran e a Sakura vão ter que treinar juntos ainda e depois... É melhor eu parar antes que acabe com as surpresas!  
  
E antes que eu me esqueça (sou muito esquecida...) que agradecer a minha querida CAROL, que além de revisar esse capitulo ainda de o titulo, muito obrigada amiga!!! Não sei o que faria sem você! 


	7. Conhecendo os comandantes e o batalhão

Capitulo Sete Conhecendo os comandantes e o batalhão  
  
Sakura acordou, e quando se deu conta do porque deu um gemido e um soco que não acertou bem o alvo, porque ele desviou.  
  
-Hei, vai começar me agredindo logo de manhã, amazona?  
  
-Iria se você não tivesse desviado Li!!!- ela soltou um grunhido de raiva e ele um risinho divertido.- E não ria, porque raios, VOCÊ vem me acordar?! Poderias mandar alguma das empregadas, me poupava de ter que ver sua cara logo pela manhã!!  
  
-Vamos amazona, menos papo. Se vista logo, precisamos treinar, e é hoje que nós vamos receber os soldados. – dizendo isso ele saiu do quarto para deixa- la se arrumar.  
  
Já fazia uma semana desde que o imperador os juntou, e a partir desse dia Li, a acordava todos os dias, fazendo bagunça em seu quarto e ainda tinha a audácia de dizer que ela era dorminhoca! Mas ele estava certo de que hoje ela teria de acordar cedo, é que o Imperador achou melhor eles se conhecerem e treinarem um pouco junto antes de treinarem os soldados, e essa semana havia sido um pesadelo.  
  
Ela se lembrou do primeiro dia, logo no café da manhã...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Sakura estava indo a direção ao salão de refeições furiosa. Ela não acreditava no que aquele imbecil tinha feito!! Como ele ousara acorda-la e ainda chamá-la de preguiçosa!? Grande idiota.  
  
-Você demorou. Como leva tanto tempo para colocar esse pano? – maravilha.  
  
-Eu não demorei, e não são "esses panos", é um de meus vestidos favoritos!! – ela usava um vestido bordo, na altura do joelho, um colete de coura, botas, e como armas: o disco de metal e um punhal na cintura além de machado duplo "pelekus" preso nas costas.  
  
-Tanto faz. – ele disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência.  
  
-Ah!! Você é muito chato! – ela disse se sentando a mesa do lado dele.  
  
Depois de ouvir isso Li ficou atônito, ninguém nunca havia se referido a ele com maledicências e ele tinha ficado tão impressionado com a audácia daquela amazona que ficou uns 5 minutos olhando para o nada, até se dar conta de uma conta...  
  
-Hey!! Você não pode comer com as mãos!!Você deve usar os pauzinhos! (NdA.: Tá, eu sei eu foi mal, mas eu não sei o nome dos pauzinhos!! E se alguém souber me diga que eu corrijo!!)  
  
-Eu não sei usar essas coisas, qual é o problema de usar as mãos?  
  
-É anti-higiênico.  
  
-Mas eu lavei as mãos – ela disse colocando as mãos na cara do guerreiro.  
  
-Mesmo assim é anti-higiênico.Ale de que no "yeste arran" eu devo lhe ajudar na atalha e lhe ensinar como se portar na sociedade, portanto nós teremos que mudar várias atitudes suas, e para começar você vai usar os "pauzinhos" sim, eu vou te ensinar como...  
  
-Fim do Fachback-  
  
Eles ficaram um bom tempo até Sakura aprender como usar os pauzinhos, e ela ainda não via problema nenhum em usar as mãos, mas se tivesse sido só usar os pauzinhos que ele tivesse ensinado ela...  
  
Mas aquela não era hora para pensar em coisas desagradáveis, e era realmente desagradável lembrar de Li corrigindo cada movimento de luta dela e a chamando de "Amazona" sempre, em vez de lhe chamar pelo nome.  
  
Ela terminou de se arrumar e foi para o salão de refeições, quando chegou lá virou o rosto para a comida servida. Sem dúvida que a carne cozida ficava mais fácil de comer, mas o cozimento tirava o gosto e para piorar eles ainda colocavam aqueles temperos horríveis. Se um dia tivesse a oportunidade daria para Li comer uma carne de verdade, pura, do animal recém cassado, que tem gosto de vitória.  
  
Li, que já estava no salão de refeições na chegada de Sakura, quando viu a cara da amazona para a comida riu por dentro. Como ela podia não gostar da comida servida no palácio de Imperador? Uma vez ela havia comentado que as amazonas comiam carne crua, ele não podia imaginar coisa mais nojenta. Claro que ele sabia que os japoneses comiam carne crua, Shoran já até tinha experimentado, mas eles comem carne de peixe, limpa e sem sangue. Mas as amazonas não, elas comem qualquer carne, menos de peixe pelo pavor que as amazonas tem do mar e seus mistérios, e ainda bebem o sangue. Shoran fez uma pequena careta ao lembrar-se disso. Só de pensar lhe dava náuseas.  
  
-Você ainda faz cara feia para comida...  
  
-Esses temperos são muitos ruins.-disse a garota se sentando ao lado do comandante.  
  
-Eu gosto, ruim seria comer carne crua. – ele disse começando uma discussão matinal.  
  
-Carne crua é pura.  
  
-Carne crua é nojento, como se pode comer a carne do mesmo jeito que ela estava dentro do animal?  
  
-Com os dentes.- ela falou como se estivesse dizendo a ele que 1+1=2.  
  
-Ainda acho que é ruim, e só uma pessoa com tamanho mau gosto como o seu comeria isso.  
  
-Mau gosto é seu que come carne com gosto de grama.  
  
-Melhor do que comer carne com gosto de esterco.  
  
-Ah!! Eu não estou a fim de discutir contigo logo pela manhã. Vamos logo conhecer os soldados que eu já acabei minha refeição.  
  
-Certo vamos, mas você está fugindo da briga.- ele falou debochado.  
  
-Não estou não! – ela respondeu indignada. E os dois saíram, discutindo novamente. Uma discussão que só terminaria quando Sakura tentasse dar um soco em Shoran, ele desviasse, e ela aplicasse um golpe "baixo" enquanto ele tentasse se recuperar da primeira tentativa.  
  
-#_#-#_#-#_#  
  
Não muito longe dali 3 pessoas observavam o casal.  
  
-Como eles conseguem brigar tanto? – perguntou Tomoyo.  
  
-Simples, aquele comandante Li é um completo idiota como todos os outros chineses. – respondeu Meiling como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Tomoyo balançou a cabeça inconformada com a falta de educação de sua querida amiga perto de seu amigo.  
  
-Senhorita Meiling, é uma pena que desconsidere tanto o meu povo. – falou Eriol calmo, como se as falas de Meiling não o afetassem, e ele achasse, no fundo, até um pouco cômico a aversão dela aos chineses - se desse uma chance veria que nem todos são tão maus como a senhorita supõem.  
  
-Concordo com Eriol, Meiling. Deverias ser mais aberta ao novo.  
  
A amazona só bufou, e Eriol e Tomoyo deram sorrisinhos vencidos.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Depois da discussão eles foram para o pátio de treinamento e deram uma boa olhada nos soldados que treinariam Sakura percebeu que as amazonas eram todas noviças, com idade média de 14/15 anos. Nada estranho, ela já suspeitava que não dariam um batalhão de guerreiros para ela, que era uma comandante iniciante. Os homens eram soldados normais, alguns jovens (14/15 anos) outros um pouco mais velhos (29/30 anos).  
  
Uma guerra estava sendo travada naquele campo de treinamento. As amazonas e os homens estavam separados. Cada grupo para um lado. Shoran e Sakura involuntariamente se separaram um pouco, indo cada um mais para o lado de seu grupo.  
  
Shoran começou a falar.  
  
-Hoje vocês estão aqui para se tornarem um batalhão somente. Eu espero que as rixas sejam deixadas para fora desse campo quando os treinamentos começarem. – Sakura a traduzindo simultaneamente para as amazonas que não conheciam o chinês. – Nós somos, teoricamente, um batalhão modelo, devemos inspirar aos outros batalhões a trabalharem em conjunto, mas mesmo sendo modelos deveremos entrar na batalha, e para isso espero que todos aqui estejam prontos para a guerra. – nada era ouvido naquele momento além da voz de Li e da tradução de Sakura, aquele discurso havia sido preparado por Sakura e Li juntos, para motivarem os soldados. Mas, mesmo estando prontos alguns de vocês podem morrer nessa guerra, e nessa hora devem saber que estarem morrendo não somente para seus lideres que acreditam em vocês, mas também para o seu povo que espera o melhor de todos vocês. Portanto eu espero que cada um de o máximo de si, e que todos treinem e lutem com garra.  
  
Ao final do discurso, Li e Sakura foram ovacionados por seus soldados. Sim, agora não havia mais divisão amazonas-e-chineses agora eram todos soldados em busca de um bem maior.  
  
O trino começou, Li e Sakura formaram duplas mistas, e todos se colocaram para lutar. Vontade. Essa é a única palavra que pode definir o jeito que os soldados lutam, com muita vontade. Vontade de ganhar. Vontade de ser melhor. Vontade de machucar. Os comandantes começaram a ver que tinha algo errado naquela luta, era como se os soldados estivessem esperando por aquilo, eles lutam tentando machucar o adversário, sem nenhuma piedade, foi assim que Sakura e Shoran viram que só palavras de incentivo para a "boa vizinhança" não adiantariam, eles teriam de pensar em outra coisa se quisessem ver seus soldados lutando lado a lado, e não um contra todos.  
  
__-__-__-__-  
  
Gente 3 semanas... Como vocês me agüentam? De qualquer jeito eu demorei, mas gostei do resultado final, e espero que vocês também. Agora vamos aos agradecimentos:  
  
XIANYA: Oi, espero que você tenha gostado mais desse capitulo, tem mais briguinhas infantis, e eu coloquei o Yamazaki e a Chiharo juntos para dar um ar de comedia à fic.  
  
BELLA-CHAN: Oi Bella, espero que você esteja gostando da fic, e que tenha gostado desse capitulo, S&S apareceram bastante, não?  
  
ANNA: Oi Anna, eu também adoro o Yamazaki, e as brigas dele com a Chiharo farão parte de nossa rotina durante um bom tempo...  
  
Eu também gostaria de agradecer a CAROL, minha querida amiga, que infelizmente não pode revisar esse capitulo, mas mora no meu coração! 


	8. Sentimentos e Guerras

Capítulo 8  
  
Sentimentos e guerras...  
  
- Homens!! A hora é chegada. Iremos começar a lutar de verdade. Não tenham piedade dos vermes chineses!! Lutem pelo sangue Huno! - E mais de 5 mil vozes se levantaram em berros ovacionando o Mestre Wutz-Naft. – Cada batalhão irá para um lado, nos encontraremos na cidade imperial, como já foi combinado. – Wutz-Naft disse olhando para seus comandantes de guerra.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
- Homens, eu sei que vocês treinaram duro, mas todo esse treinamento tem um propósito. Hoje é chegado o momento em que vocês irão se armar e partir ao encontro do exército Huno, que está marchando pelas nossas províncias. – O Imperador disse aos seus generais, comandantes e capitães. – Eu quero que vocês lutem não pela honra como é comum que façamos, mas quero que lutem pelas suas famílias, e a de seus homens. Não lutem por si, lutem pelo povo da China!!! - Palmas seguiram o belo discurso do Imperador.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sela. Arreios. Comida. Cobertores. Cavalos. Armas. Mantimentos. Tudo pronto? Vamos à guerra...  
  
E desse modo o pelotão de Sakura e de Li se pôs a marchar em direção às províncias.  
  
Na fronteira. As amazonas e os chineses ainda não iam com a cara um do outro, mas depois da primeira luta foi como se eles tivessem se aliviado da tensão por estarem "confraternizando com o inimigo".  
  
Sakura e Shoran estavam uma pilha de nervos, pois eles tinham que levar os soldados até a passagem do monte Tuin-Xaula, onde se encontrariam com o batalhão comandado pelo chinês Toya e a amazona Kaho. A ida até o monte demoraria em média 10 dias. Eles já estavam viajando a 4...  
  
Todos os soldados estavam montados. Os comandantes iam à frente, seguidos por um chinês levando a bandeira da China.  
  
- Vamos acampar aqui – A voz grave de Li ressonou para o batalhão, de 40 pessoas, vinte chineses e vinte amazonas. Os soldados começaram a amarrar e desselar os cavalos e montar as barracas... Os comandantes caminhavam entre eles para auxiliá-los...  
  
Alguns soldados foram designados pelos comandantes para caçar e pescar em um bosque próximo, onde se avistava um rio.  
  
Algumas horas depois, estava tarde, já deveria ter passado das 22h e todos deveriam dormir logo que o sol se pusesse para estarem prontos para uma nova marcha no próximo dia. Sakura notou uma silhueta fora de sua barraca, ela foi logo ver quem era o soldado infrator... Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que quem estava fora de sua tenda depois do horário era o Li...  
  
- Achei que nós dois tivéssemos um acordo sobre a hora dormir. – Sakura chegou dizendo.  
  
- Se tínhamos um acordo, por que você está acordada? - Li rebateu apático, mas que deixou Sakura furiosa e quase sem graça.  
  
- Eu... Bem... Eu estava sem sono, mas estava dentro da minha barraca tentando dormir. - Ela falou triunfante achando que tinha dado uma boa resposta.  
  
- Eu também estou sem sono, mas sei que ficar na minha barraca me revirando de um lado para outro não vai adiantar...  
  
- Como pode ter tanta certeza? O sono pode chegar... – Sakura falou evitando demonstrar seu nervosismo...  
  
- Eu tenho certeza, pois quando algo me aflige, eu não consigo dormir. – Li respondeu sem demonstrar emoções...  
  
- Ahh... Mas... O que está lhe tirando o sono?  
  
- Essa implicância entre a amazonas e os chineses...  
  
- É, é isso que está tirando o meu sono também... – 'Mentirosa!!' Falou sua mente neste momento, ela não estava preocupada com as amazonas e com os chineses de seu pelotão, quer dizer, ela estava preocupada com isso também. Mas não era isso que lhe tirava o sono, era o fato que sempre que ela fechava os olhos aparecia o rosto de Li em seu pensamento...  
  
Nessa hora Sakura olhou para o lado, temerosa que se ele olhasse em seu rosto, visse que ela estava mentindo, porque todas as pessoas sempre disseram a ela que era muito transparente, e não conseguia mentir...  
  
E com o gesto repentino de virar a cabeça de Sakura, Li olhou para ela, pela primeira vez na noite, e a viu... Linda como nunca. Ela usava só o vestido vermelho desbotado, no mesmo modelo dos outros vestidos dela, um cinto de couro onde tinha prendido seu punhal, e nada mais. Nem o costumeiro colete de couro, nem o machado "pelekus", nem o arco e a flecha, o escudo, a pose de que o mundo era dela... Ela estava simples, simplesmente maravilhosa. Hei! Desde quando ele tinha esse tipo de pensamentos pela Sak... Pela amazona?!  
  
- Li? – Sakura estranhou a expressão que ele tinha feito, e estranhou mais ele não ter lhe respondido...  
  
- Quê? – Li logo saiu do transe e voltou à realidade...  
  
- Você está bem? – Sakura parecia preocupada... - Eu?! Por que não estaria? – Ele estava voltando ao normal...  
  
- Porque você ficou quieto de repente e com uma cara de idiota... Mas a cara você já tem... – Ela não pôde deixar de falar...  
  
- Olha quem diz, amazona! – Li enfatizou o "amazona".  
  
Os dois se levantam e iam começar uma briga, quando ouvem um urro de algum animal, vindo de uma parte escurecida pela noite do bosque...  
  
Ambos tomaram um susto... E por causa deste, eles tropeçaram em si mesmos e acabaram caindo no chão com as faces e os corpos próximos um do outro...  
  
Ao levantarem as cabeças, ambos se olham fixamente, com os corpos quase colados um no outro... Os dois acabam um pouco rubros, após esse encontro...  
  
- A-acho melhor irmos dormir...- Ele sugeriu – Amanhã será mais um longo dia...  
  
- Concordo! – Sakura concordou imediatamente...  
  
E cada um foi para sua barraca.  
  
Antes de dormir, já em sua barraca Sakura começou a pensar no abismo que ela estava caindo... Sem nenhum lugar para se segurar. Ela sabia o que ela estava começando a se apaixonar, ela já havia sido alertada sobre esse sentimento destrutivo, pelas amazonas mais velhas...  
  
E durante muito tempo ela quis acreditar que quando o viu pela primeira vez, quando chegou na cidade proibida, foi só a beleza daquele homem que a olhava com cara de pateta que a atraiu... Ela quis crer que ela disse para as amazonas, com olhar, "ele é meu" só porque ele era um bom guerreiro, forte e bonito que lhe daria uma boa filha para entregar à Selene e as Rainhas. Sim, ela quis acreditar que a felicidade dela ao saber que comandaria o batalhão com ele era só porque mostraria para ele que as amazonas eram tão boas quanto os chineses...  
  
É, mas não deu. No final ela se apaixonou. No início ela quis matar aquele sentimento sendo o máximo desagradável com ele, para ele retribuir do jeito que ele retribuiu, com ironia, sarcasticidade. Mas realmente não deu... Acha até que se apaixonou mais por esse Shoran irônico e desagradável do que por aquele que a olhava como se ela fosse um ser de outro mundo...  
  
Ela sentiu-se vazia e sozinha, abandonada naquela cama... Fez o que sempre fazia quando se sentia assim... Foi dormir com Quincas.*  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Oi gente!! Demorei, eu sei... Mas devo informá-los que esse foi o capítulo mais difícil de ser escrito. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como falar sobre a ida deles à guerra e sobre os sentimentos de Sakura. E bem, como vocês já viram ela já sabe sobre seus sentimentos, algumas pessoas podem ter achado que isso tudo foi muito rápido, mas a Sakura é uma amazona, e eu cansei de ver sempre a Sakura lutando contra seus sentimentos e sendo bobinha como ela é no anime/mangá, afinal aqui ela é uma grande guerreira amazona que sabe o que quer, quem quer e quando quer! Nossa, me empolguei....  
  
Bem, eu sei que foi curto, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado e que me deixem um review! Por Favor!!! Eu quero agradecer imensamente à minha querida amiga/revisora/confidente CAROL, nesse capitulo em que eu simplesmente não tive idéia nenhuma ela me ajudou muito, e sem ela o diálogo entre a Sakura e o Shoran não teria ficado tão bonito! Obrigadíssima CAROL!!!!!!  
  
E agora vão as respostas:  
  
LAN AYATH: Obrigada por sua review! E sim, vai ter Tomoyo e Eriol, e não sei se a Meiling vai gostar do Shoran, eu acho que não, vai depender de como a história vai se desenrolar.  
  
BELLA-CHAN: Ainda não foi beijo, mas no próximo capítulo...... Espero que você tenha gostado!  
  
XIANYA: Obrigada pelos nomes dos palitinhos!! E não teve muito treino, né? É que eu nem sabia como eu colocaria eles para treinar, mas eu prometo que farei uma guerra de verdade.  
  
PATTY: Mais faíscas vão vir, eles ficarão a fic toda brigando..... E muito obrigada pelo seu review!! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também.  
  
ANNA: A Sakura foi feita na base da personagem Selene, do livro "A Última Guerreira", e as amazonas é uma lenda vinda da Grécia, então as deusas gregas e elas podem ter algo a ver... E obrigada pelo seu review!! É ótimo saber que uma grande autora como vocês está gostando da minha humilde fic...  
  
NATALLE: Oi! Que bom que você gostou da minha fic! E obrigada pelo nome dos pauzinhos, e desculpe pela demora. Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo!  
  
M. SHELDON: Obrigada pelo review! Eu continuo com a minha história só se você continuar com a sua que está maravilhosa também! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo!  
  
TOMOYO-CHAM: Oi!! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, e obrigada pelo nome dos pauzinhos!  
  
*Quincas é o nome do cavalo branco da Sakura, para ver a descrição dele vá até o capítulo 3: O cavalo dela era grande, deveria ter em media 1,80 de altura, todo branco e muito forte. Ele tinha um tipo de máscara na cara que além de o proteger tinha um chifre no meio, fazendo com que ele parecesse um unicórnio. 


	9. A Primeira Luta

Capítulo 9  
  
A Primeira Luta  
  
Na manhã seguinte o batalhão estava em marcha para a fronteira, quando chegou um dos espiões que Sakura e Shoran tinham decidido enviar à algumas aldeias da fronteira para ver se obtinham alguma informação extra-oficial.  
  
Ele trouxe notícias interessantes... Em uma vila próxima a Tianjin ele ficou sabendo que alguns dos comandantes hunos fariam uma espécie de reunião em uma pequena mata, ao lado do lugar onde o rio Huang He se encontrava com o Mar Amarelo.  
  
- O que você acha que devemos fazer? – Perguntou Sakura, em uma tenda sozinha com Li.  
  
- Acho que devemos averiguar. O encontro do Mar Amarelo com o Rio Huang He fica próximo daqui, somente dois dias de viagem. – O comandante respondeu.  
  
- Mas assim nós nos afastaremos cinco dias de viagem de nossa rota. Os cavalos e os soldados estão cansados e desmotivados pelo fato de que não entramos em nenhuma batalha ainda. – A amazona disse, mesmo que em seu íntimo algo lhe dizia que deveria ver se a dica era válida...  
  
- Mesmo assim... – Disse Li pensativo. – Eu sinto como se algo me dissesse que eu devo ir lá...  
  
- Eu sei... Eu sinto o mesmo...- A garota murmurou com voz leve. E em um momento seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos dourados do comandante Li...  
  
Shoran perdeu a fala ao ver duas lindas esmeraldas o fitando de forma intensa...  
  
- Acho que decidimos então. - Ele disse se recuperando do estado de torpor que os olhos da amazona o deixara...  
  
- Concordo. Devemos começar a marcha em direção ao Rio Huang agora mesmo. – Sakura disse tentando não encarar os olhos ambarinos do chinês.  
  
- Exato. Vamos falar com a tropa. - E com isso eles saíram da barraca.  
  
Com alguns gritos de Sakura e de Shoran logo os chineses e amazonas já estavam a postos na frente deles.  
  
- Vamos ter de desviar a rota! - Li pronunciou-se aos chineses, a Sakura traduziu para algumas amazonas que ainda não dominavam o idioma chinês muito bem. A maioria não ficou muito satisfeita com isso, como já havia sido previsto pelos comandantes. Vários murmúrios de indignação puderam ser ouvidos, mas Li ficou impassível diante da indignação dos soldados e vendo isso Sakura resolveu ficar na sua. – Estamos partindo imediatamente em direção ao Rio Huang. Se aprontem. – Sakura terminou a tradução, e foi arrumar Quincas, como Shoran foi arrumar seu cavalo Farbizon.  
  
Li foi caminhando até seu cavalo reclamando. Como esses soldados podiam ser tão displicentes? Se ele tivesse mais tempo colocaria todos eles em seus devidos lugares! Afinal, ele era o comandante!! Como aqueles aprendizes de soldados achavam que podiam discutir uma ordem sua?! Bando de incompetentes. Chegou em Farbizon e não pode conter que um pequeno e singelo sorriso lhe saísse aos lábios. Grande cavalo. Ótimo cavalo, na verdade. Farbizon era um animal de porte. Tradicional. De pelagem castanha escura (quase preta) e uma mancha branca, bem redonda entre os olhos, pescoço um pouco comprido, cola (rabo) fino, crina sempre aparada de modo que tivesse somente 5 dedos de comprimento, um animal perfeito. Para os padrões tradicionais.  
  
Mas ele era mais que isso. Não era o animal mais corajoso (na verdade era bem medroso), mas ele confiava no seu cavaleiro acima de tudo. Era bem curioso, o que já havia lhe rendido alguns problemas. Comilão, fazia de tudo por uma cenoura e um pouco de alfafa. Bem esperto e malandro, desfazia os mais variados nós com a boca. Era uma verdadeira peste este quando potro...  
  
Mas mesmo assim, Shoran adorou aquele animal desde a primeira vez que o viu. No mercado aberto, ao lado da cidade imperial. Li tinha apenas 8 anos na época. Shoran havia ido lá com o seu pai especialmente para comprar um cavalo. Ele o viu quando ele ainda estava do lado da égua que deveria ser sua mãe. O vendedor falou que o potro era muito inquieto, muito novo (afinal Farbizon tinha apenas 6 meses na época), que não seria um bom cavalo para crianças, nem para combates porque era medroso. Shang Li, pai de Shoran, tinha até se convencido que o cavalo não era para o filho, mas ao ver a cara que seu pequeno fazia ao belo potro, não teve como negar... Depois daquilo os melhores domadores e treinadores de cavalos da época foram contratados para treinar Farbizon, alguns com sucesso, outros sem. Mas no final, Farbizon, agora com 12 anos, era um excelente cavalo!!  
  
Quando Shang morreu, Shoran tinha 10 anos, Farbizon foi o único que o consolou. E lhe foi a única lembrança de seu pai lhe concedendo um desejo. Afinal, Shang era um chinês tradicional, amava seu filho Shoran e suas quatro filhas, mas a tradição não permitia livres demonstrações de afeto. Mas Shoran sempre se lembraria do dia, que contrariando a tudo e a todos seu pai lhe deu Farbizon.  
  
Arrumou a sela de seu 'amigo', colocou tudo o que precisava nele, algumas coisas no cavalo de carga e montou. Ele sempre se sentia um rei montado em Farbizon. Pegou um trotezinho lento, foi passando pelos soldados e aumentando gradativamente a velocidade. Quando já estava no final do acampamento ele estava no galope e se encontrou com Sakura, montada em Quincas que também vinha galopando...  
  
- Tudo pronto do seu lado? – Sakura e Shoran armavam suas barracas uma em cada lado do acampamento para poderem observar melhor os soldados.  
  
- Sim, está. – Respondeu a amazona.  
  
- No meu eles estão quase acabando... – Nesse momento um dos soldados deu um grito para Li:  
  
- Tudo certo, comandante!  
  
- Então vamos.- Disse o chinês, assim eles começariam a cavalgada, em ritmo forte, pois quando mais cedo chegassem lá, melhor...  
  
trote: passada do cavalo intermediaria do passo e do galope, que lembra uma corrida. galope: passada do cavalo em que ele tira todas as patas do chão ao mesmo tempo, utilizada em competição hípicas.  
  
----------------  
  
Na cidade proibida...  
  
Ele virou para a direita defendendo um chute, mas logo em soco baixo pegou sua cocha, ele caiu, mas mesmo assim tentou defender-se com os braços. Inutilmente. Ela subiu em cima dele e prendeu seus braços. Mas quando ela achou que tinha ganho a luta relaxou um pouco, mas o suficiente para ele empurrá-la para o lado com o corpo e conseguir se levantar antes que ela o acertasse um chute com as duas pernas...  
  
Ela também se levantou e ficaram um de frente para o outro em posição de ataque...  
  
- Nada mal, Eriol! - Disse ao oponente. - Mas ainda vai ter que treinar muito para vencer uma amazona!  
  
- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso, Tomoyo! – E ele partiu para o ataque novamente.  
  
Seguiu-se mais uma série de socos e chutes rápidos e fatais se eles não fossem tão bem treinados e estivessem tão atentos. A "grande" luta só parou quando Meiling entrou correndo na sala de treinamento e interrompendo a concentração dos dois oponentes:  
  
- Vocês souberam da notícia que o mensageiro imperial trouxe agora para o Conselho? – Ela perguntou, Meiling afoita...  
  
- Como saberíamos se estamos dentro desta sala desde o café da manhã, Mey? – Perguntou Tomoyo com um certo tom irônico em sua voz (Nota da Autora: eu sei que isso é quase inimaginável, mas poxa gente! A Tomoyo aqui é uma grande guerreira amazona, com direito a tiradas irônicas e tudo o mais!).  
  
- Quais são as novidades Meiling? – Perguntou Eriol. Desde que Sakura e Shoran foram à guerra, Tomoyo, Eriol e Meiling viviam juntos. O que garantiu a Eriol, ao menos, o direito de se dirigir normalmente a Meiling sem temer que ela lhe desse uma resposta atravessada, mesmo que isso acontecesse algumas vezes ainda... Meiling agora 'aturava' Eriol, mas ainda tinha 'ódio mortal do resto da escória chinesa', palavras da própria...  
  
- O mensageiro disse que o pelotão de Sakura e do Li foram chamados para entrar em uma batalha surpresa contra os Hunos! Nesse exato momento eles estão marchando em direção do Rio Huang!!  
  
- Então aconteceu... - Murmurou Eriol pensativo.  
  
- Isso mesmo! Agora as amazonas vão provar a sua soberania matando todos os Hunos e deixando os chineses com o dedo na boca! - Exclamou Meiling.  
  
Mas Tomoyo ficou pensativa... Agora seus amigos iriam para a guerra, entrariam em batalha... Quem sabe os perigos pelos quais teriam que passar? As amazonas eram um povo forte, sem dúvidas. Mas os Hunos e os Chineses também eram, e se os Chineses tiverem que engolir sua honra e pedir ajuda... Não se poderia ter certeza de nada...  
  
--------------  
  
Ali estavam eles. Os poderosos Hunos. Todos sentados, se divertindo em volta de uma fogueira que tinha uns pedaços de carne assando... Seriam pegos... Caçados... Torturados... Mortos... Ela podia sentir pela animação de suas amazonas... Elas queriam ver sangue... Elas queriam ouvir gritos...  
  
Isso estava prestes a se tornar uma chacina. Ela sentia isto. E ela gostava. Não podia negar. Aos poucos Molpadia tomava conta dela e Sakura ia sendo esquecida. Isso já havia acontecido antes. Ela reconhecia os sinais. E sabia o que aconteceria a seguir...  
  
Um grito alto. Ela mandou atacarem. Os Hunos tentaram se defender. Mas foi tudo inútil...  
  
Shoran observava tudo estarrecido. Desde que haviam posto os olhos no grupo de Hunos, as Amazonas e Sakura tinham mudado... E mudado muito!!! Agora, por exemplo, Sakura só atendia pelo nome de Molpadia. Elas haviam mudado o nome de seus cavalos. Quincas havia virado Odazurk. E as armas também, mas ele não se dera o trabalho de decorar os novos nomes das armas...  
  
Além de que Sakura tinha comandado tudo. Quando elas viram os Hunos foi como se os chineses tivessem sido esquecidos... Agora a única coisa que importava era a luta...  
  
As amazonas estavam matando tudo o que respirava no acampamento Huno. Colocaram fogo nas barracas. Esquartejavam mulheres e crianças Hunas. Ele chegou ao cúmulo de ver duas amazonas amarrarem cada braço de uma criança em seus cavalos e saírem galopando...  
  
Além de que depois de matar elas escalpelavam os homens. Alguns ainda vivos...  
  
Dava para se ouvir ainda um assobio agudo. Alto. Que mais parecia um grito vindo de Sakura. E cada vez que as outras amazonas ouviam aquele assobio era como se elas ficassem mais perigosas...  
  
O Rio Huang ficou vermelho escuro. Poças de sangue por todos os lados. Não existia nenhum Huno vivo, mas elas ainda estavam esquartejando seus corpos.  
  
Sakura se levantou logo após escalpelar um Huno e olhou em volta. Uma estranha satisfação percorreu seu corpo... Mas foi só até olhar para o lado e ver Shoran. O olhar que ele lançava a ela era terrível!! Amedrontado com o que viu... Mas o que mais machucou no olhar dele foi a palavra que estava estampada:  
  
Selvagens!  
  
Ela recolheu seu cavalo que voltou a ser Quincas. Arrumou as armas em cima dele e montou. Ela precisava espairecer um pouco...  
  
Saiu correndo em grande velocidade. Ela não se sentia muito bem. Tinha um bolo na garganta. Lágrimas contidas nos olhos...  
  
Ao ver o galope desesperado que Sakura saiu, Shoran foi correndo atrás dela antes que se desse conta do que estava fazendo...  
  
--------------  
  
Oi Gente! Eu demorei, eu sei! Me desculpem!! Mas tive um bom motivo! Queia que esse capitulo fosse o melhor de todos os que eu já tinha escrito. E foi!! Não sei quanto a vocês mas esse é meu capitulo favorito!  
  
Desculpe que ainda não saiu beijo, mas eu prometo que no próximo sairá sem dúvidas! A não ser que eu mude de idéia de novo....  
  
Bem, a Carol me pediu para explicar para ela o que era "escalpelar", então me dei conta que a maioria das pessoas poderia não saber o que é isso. Erto, "escalpelar" e cortar o couro cabeludo na parte só de cima, que se chama escalpo. As amazonas e várias outras tribos antigas acreditavam que escalpelando o inimigo morto você tirava o "aedor" dele, e o "aedor" é a alma de batalha de um guerreiro, sua vontade de vitória. Além de que contando os "aedores" que uma amzona tem você pode ver quantas pessoas ela já matou.  
  
Só por curiosidade, as amazonas são empedidas de ter relações sexuais com um homem antes que tenha 5 "aedores" de inimigos. Mas essa parte da cultura das amazonas não fará parte da fic por se relevante, não faz diferença nenhuma para nossa história. Além de que eu achei um pouco pesado demais. Mas acho que alguns dos leitores podem querer saber isso.  
  
Agora vamos aos agradecimentos:  
  
/b Desculpa a demora, mas eu espero que tenha valido a pena! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da história!  
  
Alexiel: Oi Nath-chan!!! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic! E gostaria de dizer que eu amo falar com você no MSN! Te adoro querida!!!!  
  
M-chan: OI querida! Bem, o beijo não saiu ainda, mas espere e verá! Obrigada pelo review!  
  
Xianya: Oi, bem você pediu eu concedi! Uma cena Tomoyo e Eriol! Agora o resto é surpresa.....  
  
Kirina-chan: Oi! Que bom que você leu o livro! É maravilhoso, não? Bem, desculpe a demora, mas eu acho que valeu a pena. Como deve ter visto a primeira reação de Shoran depois de ver as amazonas lutarem foi igual a do Damon, depois de ver Selene lutar. Obrigada pela review!  
  
E um super-hiper-mega Beijo e obrigada a minha super-hiper-mega-querida- amada-perfeita-tudo-de-boa amiga Carol!!!!!! Te adoro menina!!! 


	10. EXPLICAÇÃO DA AUTORA

OI gente! Venho aqui dar uma ótima noticia! O último capitulo da fic foi tirado dor ar para ser reescrito! Ehhhhhh! Festa��"...tá parei..  
Opor quê? Simples, o último capitulo tinha ficado horrível, além de estar fora do contexto. A fic foi na direção errada, e depois disso eu não soube mais o que escrever, por isso ela ficou parada tanto tempo.  
Vou reescrevê-lo, mas não tenho nem idéia quando ele vai ficar pronto. Quero fazer as coisas certas dessa vez.  
Estou pronta para todas as torturas e ameaças de mortes que vierem, mas lhes peço que só venha uma por vez.

Mil Beijos  
Michele (antigo nick Anygiel MG)


End file.
